Searching for Innocence in a Victorian Manor
by Behaxeltzi
Summary: Exorcist Allen Walker along with Inspector Howard link and Science Section 1 Chief Reever Wenham are dispatched by Black Order HQ to investigate the strange rumours surrounding the famous Phantomhive estate. Innocence is expected to be involved.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Searching For innocence in a Victorian manor.

A -Man and Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Chapter 1 The Mission

Inspector Howard Link had only been a little perturbed when his charge, Exorcist Allen Walker, had been given a mission to look for innocence in a Victorian noble's home. There was only to be three people assigned to this mission. Allen Walker and, of course, by extension Howard Link, but additionally Science Section 1 chief Reever Wenham would be joining them. This was determined to be the maximum number of people that could participate in such a mission. As they would have to infiltrate a well-known and respected noble's home in order to conduct their search for the vital artefact.

The noble in question? Was none other than Queen Victoria's watchdog, the dark noble Ciel Phantomhive.

The trio were currently present in Black Order Supervisor Komui Lee's office. Reever was the one giving the brief for the mission with Komui present in the room as Reever explained their mission. "Unfortunately not much is known about this innocence, what's been reported is that strange phenomena have been occurring around the Phantomhive Manor house. Some reports of demons or ghosts as well as other strange goings on. Of course, we would usually send Finders to confirm the involvement of innocence, however in this particular case it's been deemed that only sending one team is the best course of action given the circumstances." Reever took a breath and looked up from his file to make sure the others were still following him; however, before he could continue Komui cut in.

"So that's where you come in. We will be sending Allen Walker to investigate, and as he is still under inspection from central, of course heresy inspector Howard Link will accompany him, and the last member of the team will be Science Section 1 Chief Reever Wenham, who will be able to aid in the detection and identification of innocence involvement," Komui said briefly.

"Thank you Supervisor," Reever cut back in before continuing. "For this mission we have been issued a cover story and appropriate roles. We need to be more careful about who we tell what to and who we involve with the Order. Our cover is that we are operatives sent from the Vatican to locate a missing valuable artefact, so it's not entirely untrue. Allen is an operative sent to investigate its whereabouts, I am to play the role of an antiques expert brought on side to identify the artefact's authenticity and Link," Reever paused and fidgeted slightly before finishing, "Link will be acting as Allen's manservant and assistant." Reever paused—he was waiting for Link to dispute the decision; however, he didn't but that's not to say he was happy about it. In fact he was feeling a little insulted; he felt that he deserved a better cover than that of a servant.

No more than a few hours later both Allen and Link were travelling by coach from their London HQ to the country manor of Ciel Phantomhive. Reever was planning to join them later after setting a few things in order. Link was going back over the mission brief for the sake of clarity and to make sure Allen knew what the mission was. When he looked up from his copy of the notes he saw that Allen was not even looking his way, staring out of the window instead.

"Walker!" he called, getting Allen's attention. Allen jumped slightly before turning to face Link.

"Yes?" he answered looking a little embarrassed.

"Were you even listening to me?" Link asked sounding a little exasperated.

"Yes, of course, you were just going over the mission details, right?"

Link leaned back in his seat, not entirely satisfied that Allen had been really paying attention. "Well, in any case. Try to act and behave as best you can. We are meant to be official Vatican delegates; it would not do to smear the name of the pope. Besides that we also have to be seen to be professional...we have to be convincing," Link calmly explained to Allen, emphasising the word 'convincing' as he straightened himself up; he wished Allen would do the same.

Eventually the coach arrived at its destination, pulling to a stop a few feet from the manor's huge front doors. Link climbed out first and then waited for Allen; their driver began unloading their luggage. "You wait here with the bags," Link told Allen once he was off the coach. Link began to walk up to the doors before turning back to Allen, "Please don't even think of wandering off Walker...I don't want you to get lost."

Allen pouted at the order and sat sulkily on their luggage as Link walked up to the front doors. Link took a deep breath, smoothed out his clothes and then knocked twice. He stood with his arms by his sides and expression serious as he waited for an answer.

Mean while inside the manor Sebastian the head butler was just serving tea to the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive when the knock came at the door. He stood up mid-pour, a little surprised, looking towards the study door. Ciel looked up from his newspaper as if the noise was offensive in some way; he then looked at his butler. "Sebastian..I don't remember you saying we were expecting any guests today," he said as he lowered his paper.

Sebastian frowned slightly before finishing pouring the tea and serving it to his master. "I do not remember seeing any on the agenda young master," he stated as he straightened himself up.

"Well better go and see who it is," Ciel said, sounding a little disapproving as he lifted his paper and continued reading. He didn't think much of the occurrence however as it could just be his fiancé Elizabeth coming for a surprise visit or that troublesome Indian prince Soma. "Of course." Sebastian bowed before leaving the study with the tea cart. He left the tea cart to the side in the hallway, he'd fetch it later or send Maylene to fetch it later depending on how things went.

Outside Link was starting to get a bit impatient and was about to knock a second time when the door was finally pulled open. Facing him was a black haired butler almost completely clad in black, and with the most unusual coloured eyes—they were red. Sebastian took in the Inspector, a not overly tall young man (he did not even really reach Sebastian's height) in a tidy suit, with long blond hair tired back in a plait. The butler then looked over to a young grey-haired boy who was sitting on the luggage a few feet behind him kicking his feet and looking bored. Sebastian then returned his gaze to the man in front of him a look of scepticism on his face. "May I help you?" he asked politely.

Link straightened up before answering "Er yes, is this Earl Phantomhive's manor?" he asked plainly.

"It is indeed," Sebastian replied; he then took in the two again a little puzzled, "What business do you have here, may I ask?" Again politely, but there was some scepticism in his voice as he spoke.

Link felt a little awkward. "We are delegates from the Vatican, we have been asked to investigate this manor in search of an important artefact," Link answered plainly.

Sebastian looked slightly surprised by Link's claim. "We haven't received any word or notification about any such visit," Sebastian stated a little enquiringly.

Link fidgeted slightly as he thought of a reasonable excuse. "Yes, well, it was a rather sudden occurrence and it was realised we would arrive ahead of any letter," he explained calmly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "I see" he did not sound too convinced. "Then who may I ask is in your party and may I see some proof—you understand that with no foreword having being sent I can't allow just anyone into my lord's manor." Sebastian's request was completely justified, after all the man at his door and the boy sitting a few feet away were complete strangers to him.

Link shifted in his place slightly, a bit weary of the opposition but realising it was completely reasonable. He then reached into his jacket's inner pocket and produced a document that detailed both who they were, where they came from and what their intentions were. He held it out for the butler to take.

Sebastian looked at it before gently taking the letter of introduction. He scanned it seemingly satisfied with its authenticity, not like he should have found a problem there as the letter was indeed real. He then looked up at Link "Mr Allen Walker?" he asked.

Link fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot before moving to the side and turning slightly and indicating at Allen who was still sitting on the luggage in a state of boredom. "That is Walker." Link did not realise his mistake of not adding a title, despite the fact he was meant to be acting as a servant not unlike a butler.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this man's blatant disrespect for his master; however, he disregarded it for now. "Then you are Mr Howard Link?" he asked, only seeing two other names mentioned in the letter, and seeing only one of them pertaining to a servant. Sebastian had expected the bemused boy to be a servant rather than the man he was currently talking to; the man in front of him looked far more suited to the role of an investigator. Sebastian looked at the letter one more time then looked up again, this time looking for the third man, and he didn't think he would be the coach driver. "However, I do not see this Mr Reever Wenham" he stated looking back at Link.

"Unfortunately, Reever had some other business to attend to and will be arriving later," Link explained once again not realising his place and supposed station.

Sebastian frowned in the face of such open disrespect; this was not how one in a position such as his should refer to those that are superior to him. "I see," Sebastian said eventually sounding a little dissatisfied, folding the letter and putting it in his own pocket as opposed to handing it back to Link.

Link had been expecting it back so had held his hand out for it but let his hand drop as the butler pocketed the letter.

"Well then if you would like to collect your things and follow me then" Sebastian suggested walking back inside the manor to hold the door open for Link and Allen, he watched Link return to Allen as he waited for them to enter the manor.

Having finished his conversation with Sebastian and been allowed access to the manor Link returned to Allen to collect their things. "Are we in?" Allen asked, jumping from the suitcase he was seated on and standing next to Link.

"Yes it seems we have been deemed entry to the manor at least for now," Link replied. "I think he is suspicious about our intentions, however," he continued as he walked away from Allen to tell their coach driver he was no longer required. The coach driver tipped his hat to Link before leaving. Link then returned to Allen and picked up his bags, leaving Allen to carry his own.

Sebastian who was watching from the door did not approve of a master being required to carry his own luggage; in his eyes a servant should always carry as much as possible to ease the burden of their master. Sebastian gave a short bow to them both as they crossed the threshold into the manor; he then closed the door behind them. "Please follow me into the waiting room," he asked, leading the two strangers into a small (though not overly so) room. It was nicely decorated as was much of the manor and well kept. "Please feel free to place your luggage in the corner and take a seat," Sebastian said as he held the door open and indicated the room.

Allen walked in first and was quite amazed. "Thanks," he said as he passed Sebastian to place his bags in the corner and then took a seat; he looked around the room taking it all in.

Sebastian almost winced at Allen's own lack of manners. Link followed his supposed master in, nodding in courtesy to Sebastian before placing his bags next to Allen's.

"I will go and inform my Lord as to your arrival, feel free to make yourself comfortable. I will be back shortly," Sebastian explained before giving the pair a smile and a nod as he pulled the door closed behind him. He sighed and straightened up his jacket before heading back up the stairs to inform his young master about their guests, and to ask what he wanted to do about them, muttering a little something about manners and incompetence as he went.


	2. Chapter 2 Interruptions

Chapter 2 Interruptions

It didn't take long for Sebastian to reach his master's study. He knocked on the door before letting himself in. The young master Ciel was still reading the morning's paper though it looked as if he was nearly finished as he was now reading the back. Sebastian waited in front of the desk, waiting for his master to finish.

He didn't have to wait long; Ciel finished the last article, folded the paper over then placed it on the desk. "Well? Who was it?" There was a note of impatience in his voice as he asked.

"They claim to be delegates from the Vatican. They are currently in a waiting room downstairs" Sebastian answered immediately.

Ciel was a little taken aback by this information, after all what could the Vatican want with him or his manor. "I assume they have proof as to their identities?" It was puzzling to the young Earl.

"Yes, in fact they had a letter of introduction," Sebastian said as he reached into his jacket's inside pocket to retrieve the document. Once he had fished it out he unfolded it and handed it to his master.

Ciel took it and immediately started scanning the letter.

It didn't take him long to read; the letter was simple and to the point. It simply explained that an investigator by the name of Allen Walker had been sent from the Vatican to look for a missing artefact, listed as a monocle that had belong to an important saint called Saint Sheryl. It was believed that the item had probably been sold and so the Vatican was sending investigatory teams to noble houses in search for the missing item. The investigator visiting the Phantomhive estate was a young Allen Walker who would be accompanied by his manservant Howard Link, and that in addition they would be joined by an antiques dealer by the name of Reever Wenham. Ciel held out the letter for Sebastian to take once he was finished with it.

Sebastian took and folded it again before replacing it inside his jacket pocket.

Ciel let out a small sigh "So...do you think its authentic..the letter I mean," he asked, he wasn't quite sure he believed it, it had a farfetchedness about it. "I believe so my lord," Sebastian answered plainly. The butler didn't believe it either but part of that lay in the two of the group he had met; they did not seem to match their roles.

Ciel leaned back in his chair, "And do you believe their story?" He wanted to know if he was alone in his suspicions.

"No my lord, other than the farfetched story, the two that I met did not seem to fit with their roles," Sebastian calmly explained.

Ciel regarded this information. "I see...wait...you said two, then where is the third man?"

Sebastian shifted a little before answering. "They said he had some affairs to arrange and would be joining us later this evening"

"I see..." Ciel seemed to be putting some serious thought into what to do about the unexpected guests and was silent for a few moments.

"Sir? What do you plan to do?" Sebastian asked awaiting an order.

"We'll co-operate for now, but try to find out what they are really up to. Set them up in some of the guest rooms, I will meet them at dinner," Ciel decided after some thought.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian accepted making a deep bow before excusing himself from the room, after all it would not do well to leave their guests alone unattended for too long.

Meanwhile, back downstairs in the waiting room Link had decided to take the initiative and start the search for the Innocence in the waiting room. He might as well do something while they waited. Allen however was far too busy being impressed by the room itself. Link concluded it was most likely the first time he'd seen the inside of a noble's house, of course if he broke anything it would likely more than double all the debt he had inherited from General Cross Marion. "Walker! Do you think you could stop staring and help me see if the Innocence is here!" Link demanded; this wasn't a vacation and he didn't much fancy being the only one working.

"Ah sorry Link...it's just, you know, I've never been anywhere quite like this before," Allen responded apologetically before getting up a little awkwardly and starting to search the bookshelf to his left.

"Its fine," Link replied without even looking Allen's way as he investigated a vase. It was then that a sort of faint burning smell reached his nose; he looked around enquiringly although he very much doubted that Allen was the cause. He noticed it was coming from outside of the room, he hoped that the manor hadn't caught fire. He was tempted to go and investigate but unless there was any proof of danger it was probably best to wait where they were; it would probably not go down to well if they went wandering around on their own at this stage.

As Sebastian made his way back to the waiting room where he'd left the guests, he too noticed the faint burning smell, only in the case of Sebastian it just caused him mild annoyance as he knew what the cause was. It was more than likely the fault of the manor's chef, Bard, a chef who had no concept of patience and delicacy. Sebastian would have to have a word with him after he had dealt with the guests. He soon reached the waiting room; he politely knocked on the door before entering.

Link was glad for the knock it allowed him to quickly straighten up from his position on the floor, where he'd been looking under a table and make it appear as though he was looking out the window. Allen was still busy observing the book shelf. As the door opened they both turned to face it.

"I am sorry for the wait, gentlemen" Sebastian apologised, bowing slightly as he appeared in the door way.

Link gave Allen a suggestive stare, hoping he would get the hint and say something. Allen caught Link's look and hurriedly said whatever came to mind as appropriate. "Oh er not at all, I'm sure there was a good reason," he hoped that, that was good and polite enough. Usually Allen did not suffer this problem, but knowing he had to do get it right made him feel a little pressured.

"My master has decided to allow you to stay and carry out your investigation and as such a guest room has been set up for you and your later arriving compatriot," Sebastian briefly explained.

Link nodded in acceptance.

"Oh that's good then" Allen said smiling.

"So if you would like to follow me up to your room" Sebastian said holding the door open, waiting for Link to get the bags. "Oh sure," Allen said with a smile as he instinctively reached for his own luggage, Sebastian looked very disapproving of the action. 'A master should not have to carry his own bags,' he thought critically in his own mind.

Link appeared to pick up on the disapproving air and immediately grabbed Allen's other bag before the boy could, before getting his own as well. Allen gave him a bit of a bewildered stare. "Don't worry, Walker, I can handle this." Again Link forgot to add a title, and although he nor Allen noticed Sebastian certainly did. He made a mental note of this servants poor butler skills.

Meanwhile, Link gave Allen a stare that conveyed a message of warning, telling Allen not to get used to this treatment.

"If you are ready, then please follow me," Sebastian said before leaving the room.

Allen and Link quietly followed him out.

Halfway up the stairs Link could hold it in no longer—the smell of burning was really starting to bug him. It was the smell of burning sweets and pastries, something practically criminal in his books. He had to say something. "I mean no offence," he began, trying to say this tactfully, "But something appears to be burning."

Sebastian paused on the stairs as if he was observing something.

"Yes I can smell it to, I assure you that its nothing to worry about...our chef is just a little...overzealous sometimes" Sebastian explained, trying to find the right words.

"I see." Link wondered what exactly the butler meant.

"If the smell offends you, as soon as we are done here I will go have a word with the chef, Mr Link." It was no real problem, Sebastian had to prepare dinner anyway; he didn't trust Bard with it, not when there were guests.

"If it's no trouble." Link had not expected such an offer but he was grateful.

With the matter settled Sebastian continued up the stairs. He led the pair to their room with no further incident. "Here we are then," Sebastian stated as he held the door open for the two to enter, a polite smile on his face.

Allen's face lit up as he walked in, as just with the rest of the manor the room was expertly decorated and the bed looked magnificent, definitely of the best quality.

"Wow, amazing," he said, dropping his bag next to the bed and sitting down on the bed.

"But there's no bed for Link" he observed.

"Ah, my apologies, it's only one bed to a room; If you wish to share a room with your servant then I can have an extra mattress brought up for you," Sebastian suggested though he found the idea of the two sharing highly irregular.

"If you would be so kind" Link said giving Sebastian a short bow as thanks—of course Link would be sharing with Allen; after all, the boy was still under inspection for heresy, and there was no way Link could take his eyes off him even at night.

"Well then if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Please make yourselves comfortable, and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything," Sebastian explained, giving the pair a short bow before leaving.

"Thank you for," Link managed to say before Sebastian had fully closed the door.

Now that that was sorted Sebastian was free to organise dinner, and of course reprimand Bard for causing a disturbance through his impatient cooking.

About 20 minutes later the smell of burning had ceased, undoubtedly because Sebastian had put an end to Bard's cooking for the time being and was now busy preparing dinner with the occasional help from Bard, after all Sebastian only had two arms and he couldn't do everything; he was, however, keeping a good eye on what it was that Bard was doing.

In the case of Allen and Link, however, they were just discussing how long Reever was going to be when there was a rather heavy knock on the door. Link got up and answered it. Standing in the open doorway was a blond haired boy approximately the same age and height as Allen. And on his shoulder was what appeared to be a rolled up mattress.

"Did someone want an extra mattress in here?" he asked his face bright and happy his voice also joyful.

Allen, who was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, didn't even sit up; Link, however was a bit put off by the boys demeanour it was almost the complete opposite of the butler they had encountered thus far, and speaking of which this boy wasn't even dressed like a butler...what was his job exactly? And to top it off he was carrying what looked like a luxury mattress rolled up on his shoulder. Link wondered how he managed such a feat. Link realised he was being rude by not replying to the question, he shook his head and then promptly answered the boy's question. "Ah yes, thank you very much for bringing it up." He still wondered how one could carry something like that, especially with a small skinny frame such as the one this boy had.

"Where do you want it?" the blond boy asked cheerily.

"Over there would be sufficient...do you not need any help with that?" Link said as he indicated a space near the end of Allen's bed.

"Nah, that's ok, I've got it! I'm used to carrying heavy stuff," the boy said, walking in and then dropping the mattress on the floor; it sprang open almost as soon as he let it go.

Link couldn't help but think that for someone used to carrying heavy things his body certainly didn't look like it was. A mystery to say the least.

After dropping the mattress the boy spun around, grinning widely at Link; Link thought the urge to take a step back. "I'm Finnian..but you can call me Finny," the boy explained, and Link just gave a slow nod.

Allen finally sat up on the bed and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Finny. I'm Allen and this is my _servant_ Link" Allen introduced himself and Link, he got a feeling he'd probably pay for that servant remark later but he wanted to say it just once.

Link showed no reaction at all, though; in his head he was daring Allen to say it again.

"So what do you do here, Finny?" Allen asked, still smiling politely—he thought he might as well find out what the boy did; you never know, it could come in useful later.

"Oh, I'm the manor's gardener," Finny replied without much thought. "You see, I really like being outside" he explained a little further.

Allen kept up his smile as he thanked the gardener. "Well thank you for your help Finny."  
"Oh, it was no problem." Finny's own smile grew wider, he was happy to have been of some help seeing as he usually got into trouble somehow. "Anyway I better go or I'll get into trouble," Finny said before leaving; however, unlike Sebastian Finny didn't bow nor close the door behind him, forcing Link to close it.

"He was nice, don't you think?" Allen said as he allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed so that he was facing the ceiling once again.

"Yes quite... though didn't you find him a little odd?" Link said voicing his thoughts on the boy.

"Odd how?" Allen asked having not really considered it.

"Well he carried that mattress all rolled up as if it was nothing, and besides, the way he spoke made it seemed like he was the only gardener...do you not think it a little strange considering how large this estate is?" Link explained further.

Allen sat up again and gave Link a small frown.

"Sure you're not thinking a little too much?" Allen said in the tone of one not at all concerned.

Link frowned slightly, perhaps he was putting a little too much thought into it; still, it seemed a little odd.

However, before Link could put too much more thought into the subject before there was another knock on the door. Wondering who it was this time Link pulled the door open; it's not like he'd gotten far from it in the first place. As he opened the door he had to look up as this time the man standing there was easily a lot taller than him and taller still then the butler. If he had to say this new man had to be roughly the same height as Reever, standing at about 6ft 3inches. He was wearing a chef's uniform, so Link assumed this was the man responsible for the earlier smell of burning. He had short dark blond hair and also had what appeared to be goggles around his neck. Link vaguely wondered whatever for.

"Can I help you?" Link asked, not as surprised by man as he had been by the boy earlier.

"Er yes, Sebastian sent me up to ask if there is anything specific you would like for dinner," the man asked.  
Link looked momentarily puzzled as he worked out who 'Sebastian' was, however he assumed that this man must mean the butler that had been escorting himself and Allen until about 20 minutes ago. He never did introduce himself, perhaps he had not seen a need to.

"Well?" the chef prompted still waiting for Link's answer.

Allen had decidedly sat up to participate in this conversation; after all, Allen, due to the nature of his powers as an Exorcist one of God's chosen disciples to carry the innocence, had a rather large appetite and was never far behind a mention of food.

Link, however, quickly took the initiative.

"Salads would be fine." However, the inspector should have known it would be futile in the presence of Allen Walker.

"Is that all?" Bard asked, looking rather surprised at the simple request, inside he was also a little disappointed as salads were simple and boring.

"No, it's not," Allen said, speaking up finally and smiling pleasantly in an irritated sort of way. Link cursed his luck; he was also a little hesitant as he knew that was coming.  
Allen took a deep breath before launching into his usual list of food. " I would like if at all possible, beef stew, a meat pie, chicken and potato salad, corn and rice, and is it possible to have a mango pudding for desert?"

Bard just stood almost completely aghast by the list. "A—are you sure you can eat all that?" he asked stammering slightly still in a form of shock.

"Oh yes, in fact that's less then I usually have," Allen explained, smiling pleasantly.

Link found himself feeling more than a little embarrassed on the inside; honestly what must this man think when you claim a long list of food like that for one person.

"W-well if your sure then I will go relay your requests to Sebastian...however I'm not entirely sure we'll have enough food for such a list," Bard explained.

"Thank you very much for your consideration, though I think that this manor must serve fine food as it is. I'm sure whatever can be managed will be adequate," Link said, trying to repair some damage Allen may have done; he gave Allen a warning glare as he said it. Allen looked away, sulking slightly at Link's attempt at damage control.

"Well...I'll be going then" Bard left and at least remembered to close the door behind him. As he headed back to the kitchens to tell Sebastian the absurdly large order he secretly wondered how Allen was not the size of a small blimp.

Link however turned to Allen completely ready to give him a lecture, however as soon as he opened his mouth he changed his mind realising that it was probably futile to do so and promptly closed it again.

A few hours went by as they waited for their meal to be prepared, and only after Bard had futilely tried to explain to Sebastian that he hadn't heard wrong and that the extraordinary list of food really was Mr Walker's request. However, whatever the case, no feat was too large for Sebastian to achieve.

However, the few hours of waiting proved to be more than enough ample time for Link and Allen to thoroughly search their room for the presence of the Innocence, however they had no such luck finding it. As they were putting the bedroom back in order, downstairs their dinner was being set out on the table in the large dining room by Bard and Sebastian.

After everything was laid out Sebastian left to retrieve the young master from his study for dinner, after which he would then fetch their new guests. Upon being told that dinner was served Ciel informed Sebastian that he would make his own way to dinner and that Sebastian should go and fetch their guests. He didn't want them getting lost by accident...or on purpose for that matter, best not to give them the excuse. Sebastian did as he was told and left his master to make his own way to dinner while going to retrieve their guests.

Before long he was knocking on Allen and Link's door. Link sighed he hoped that this was at least the call for dinner and not another servant coming to ask them for requests or to double check their order, though he wouldn't be surprised if they were considering Allen's earlier list of food. Allen was just putting the bed's pillows back in place after having removed them during their search of the room just as Link opened the door.

"Pardon the interruption but the young master has instructed me to bring you to dinner," Sebastian informed them.

"Ah, thank you very much," Link responded then turned to Allen. "Walker, it's time for dinner," he informed the other. Sebastian was still finding it hard to come to terms with Link's blatant lack of respect for his master.

"Ah, good, I'm starving," Allen said, hopping off the bed.

"If you would both please follow me," Sebastian said before leaving the room and leading them both down to the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3 The Team and The Earl

Chapter 3 The Team and the Earl

It took the party of two no time at all to walk from their room to the dining hall. Upon arrival they could see a young boy no older than 13 with dark greyish blue hair and eye patch standing by a chair at the head of the table. For a second Link wondered what he was doing there, but figured it out almost instantly once he saw the butler walk away from them to the head of the table and pull out the chair for the child. However he did not sit, instead he waited for the other two to reach the table, where upon Sebastian introduced them.

"My lord may I introduce Mr Allen Walker and his servant Mr Howard Link, they are the delegates from the Vatican that I informed you of this morning" Sebastian calmly explained indicating to the pair. The boy seemed to frown for the very fraction of a second before smiling politely.  
"Ah so you are two of the three esteemed guests sent here by the Vatican?" Ciel started in a pleasant voice; he was of course hiding his true distrust and suspicion of the pair.

"Yes that's correct" Link answered automatically out of habit. Ciel frowned slightly; he was expecting the master to answer for himself here.

"Well if you two would like to take your seats" Ciel gestured towards the table and chairs. "After all we can't very well have dinner standing up now can we?"

At that moment Ciel took his seat, whereupon Sebastian pushed his chair in slightly before taking his position to his master's right hand side. Ciel then pulled the chair in a little bit more so that he was closer to the table; he then unwrapped a napkin and placed it on his lap. He patiently waited for his guests to seat themselves before starting.

For the first time Allen's attention was brought to the table, he could see that it had been prepared with plenty of food; some of it that which he had requested. Allen was about to pull his own chair out but Link quickly realised that doing so should be his task if he was really to be a servant, though the thought brought him no pleasure, and as such quickly intervened pulling it out for Allen and waiting for him to take his seat.

Allen was a little surprised by this turn of events to say the least and just stood there in mild shock for a few moments before Link made a low coughing noise to get his attention. Allen then abruptly sat down, realising that he was being a little rude by just standing there. He pulled his own chair in. Link only hoped that Allen would follow Ciel's example and use the napkin. Link then sat down on Allen's right side, placing his own napkin on his lap.

Ciel surveyed the exchange with a slight frown; he also began to notice the rather large amount of food present on the table. He motioned for Sebastian to come closer so he could have a quiet word with him.  
"Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked enquiringly.

"Sebastian do you not think this spread a bit much? We are only three people" Ciel asked in return.

"Sir I believe this is all what Mr Walker ordered, at least according to Bard" Sebastian explained.

"Are you sure Bard did not make a mistake?" Ciel questioned, after all the rest of his staff were hardly competent.

"Quite sure my lord, he was...adamant that he had got the order right Sir" the butler continued to explain.

"I see" Ciel finished turning back to the table and then his guests. Sebastian went back into his standing position.

Ciel's frown seemed to stay as he watched Allen make an immediate start on the food without even waiting for him, the master of the house of which he was currently a guest in to start first. His servant seemed to have more manners as he hadn't started yet. Ciel certainly expected them to have more manners for those in the Vatican's employ.

"Well I have to say it is a pleasure to meet you" Ciel said finally trying to stir up some conversation.  
"As you have no doubt gathered by now I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this" he swiftly indicated to his right. "Is my head butler Sebastian Michaelis."

Allen however was almost completely oblivious to the young earl's attempt at conversation. This caused Ciel to frown; the boy was being very rude. Link however was paying more attention than his companion and picked up on the earl's discontent. Seeing that Allen didn't respond to the earl's introduction, he leant over slightly to Allen and whispered for him to introduce himself.

Allen just barely managed to swallow what he was eating before addressing Link. "Sorry?" he asked a little quizzical.

"Introduce yourself properly" Link hissed losing his patients a little.

"Ah ok..." Allen blushed a little, he hadn't even realised that he was being rude.  
"Ah thank you Earl Phantomhive, it's a pleasure to meet you too" he started, "Though I suppose I really ought to introduce myself formerly. I am Allen Walker an investigator from the Vatican" Allen said finally introducing himself, he bowed his head slightly as he did.

Link made an inward sigh, 'that could have gone a little smoother if only Walker was paying more attention' he thought to himself. Really they had chosen the wrong person for the role of an investigator.

Sebastian surveyed the scene unimpressed, if they really were investigator and servant then their manners needed some server improvement, he highly doubted this however and thought it more likely that they were here for some other purpose and that in actual fact they were just very bad actors.

Ciel was also not impressed by this display. He leaned back in his chair, he appeared a little condescending. "I know that you are investigating a lost artefact...but I wonder if you could not explain in a little more detail. As I am not entirely sure I understand...the Vatican does not have some kind of complaint against the servants of her majesty the Queen do they?" He asked keeping his eyes on Allen, he wanted to see just how well the pair responded to pressure and whether they could keep up their cover story, as well as to pump them for further information.

Allen was caught off guard by the sudden question; he wasn't sure how to answer it. Luckily for him Link was completely on the ball, and jumped in.  
"I believe it was stated in the letter of introduction, we have been dispatched here to investigate the missing whereabouts of a valuable artefact. It could have been bought and passed on by accident, so we are starting with the nobility as we expect the item was sold at a high price. Furthermore the Vatican certainly has no qualms with her royal majesty or her patrons" Link explained firmly and calmly.

Allen sighed with relief. "Yes that's exactly it" Allen added smiling, hoping this was adequate. He was vaguely aware of a side glance Link was giving him. Link was wishing Allen could be less conspicuous. Ciel however was less than impressed; a servant should never answer for his master unless instructed to. Sebastian had come to a similar conclusion; really these two did not seem at all legitimate.

"You should let your master answer for himself" Ciel said eventually voicing his dissatisfaction with Link's ability to serve.

Link did not like the implication Ciel was making or the tone of voice he was using to make it. He settled an un-servant like stare on the earl, Allen could feel the tension rising and decided to move his chair away from Link slightly. He wasn't sure how the heresy investigator would handle this, he was pretty sure he was becoming annoyed by now.

To his surprise however Link swallowed his pride and admitted his fault.  
"Of course, my apologies, I over stepped my bounds" Link bowed his head slightly as he apologised, now resigned to the fact that their cover was completely in the hands of Allen Walker.

At this Sebastian fixed Link with a condescending stare, one which was returned with a sidelong stare of Link's own, and Link couldn't help but notice how suspiciously red the butler's eyes appeared to be. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light? Such an eye colour couldn't really be, could it?

While the two 'servants' were swapping dissatisfied glares Allen was hurriedly trying to remember his own cover story, he felt certain that the boy noble would keep pressing him. And as if reading the young exorcist's mind the young noble did indeed press him again for an answer.

"Well? What is your position, why were you sent here? I mean aren't you rather young to be doing what you're doing?" Ciel asked trying not to sound suspicious.

Allen tried to collect his thoughts, more prepared now he knew it was coming.  
"Well as for my position and why I'm here, I believe my servant already answered that, I'm an investigator sent on behalf of the Vatican, sent to try and locate a missing artefact. As for why I'm so young.." Allen trailed off slightly as he tried to think of an excuse.

Ciel shifted in his seat slightly, he was becoming less and less impressed with this boy's performance or that oh his 'butler' for that matter. "What sort of artefact are you searching for again?" Ciel asked even though he could remember the letter of introduction detailed this already.

Allen fidgeted slightly as he recalled the cover story, maybe he should have paid more attention when Link had gone over the mission and cover story in the carriage on the way here.  
"I believe the letter of introduction stated these details, but as you ask it's a valuable glass monocle that belonged to Saint Sheryl" Allen explained gaining a little composure and confidence.

Though Sebastian made no movement, or indication of his scepticism, was thinking that he was quite certain that there was no such Saint, least none that he'd heard of and he had lived for a rather long time.

Ciel appeared to share his butler's scepticism for he continued to question Allen further.  
"Saint Sheryl you say? I can't say I have ever heard of this saint nor this monocle of his" Ciel stated calmly.

"Ah well you see he is a little known yet quite important saint" Allen explained in what he hopped was a convincing tone; he was under the impression that the earl wasn't buying a word of this.

Link decided to try his luck again, "There are a great many Saints of the Catholic Church" he stated calmly, not taking his eyes off the butler for one second despite how discomforting staring into those eyes was becoming. There was just something very odd about them, his eyes couldn't really be red could they?

Sebastian however was no longer returning the stare; he was now staring straight ahead of himself. After all it was rude to continuously stare at someone, something very unbecoming of a butler.

"Ah well I guess you are both in a better position to know" Ciel stated sounding a little bored with the conversation. Ciel paused for a moment before continuing to talk, "However you still haven't answered my earlier question, of why you are so young. I mean for an investigator I would expect you to be older...I hope that this question is not too personal for you"

Allen had thought he had gotten out of answering that particular question as the earl had decided to plough on with the conversation when Allen didn't answer it earlier. However he now once again had to think up a good excuse. Before too long had passed he finally settled on an answer, it wasn't perfect but it was the best Allen could do in such a small amount of time.  
"Well I guess you could say it's because I have a gift for this sort of thing" he stated realising it was a little bit unbelievable.

Neither Ciel nor Sebastian believed this to be true, if nothing else but the boys conduct so far went against him. Sebastian himself was resisting the urge to scoff at the very notion, that he was a gifted investigator at all no matter his age.

Link however at this time was preparing an elaborate excuse in his head about how Allen was a favoured nephew of a highly thought of official within the Vatican and had therefore been given a position he had not earned. Of course he would only relay this if Walker's incompetence to keep their cover deemed it necessary; however he hoped that the future arrival of Reever Wenham would make things go a little smoother.

"Well I look forward to seeing your skills" Ciel said eventually, though it was rather monotone, as if he wasn't at all convinced that he'd be witness to such a thing.  
"On another note, regarding your investigation of my estate. I would appreciate you doing your best not to disturb the daily running of my household, there are already numerous problems caused by the servants without the guests causing problems too." He stated matter of factly.

"Y-yes of course Earl Phantomhive, we will do our best to not become a nuisance" Allen replied feeling a little awkward about making such a promise.

"Well that is satisfying to hear, now why don't we eat? I'm famished and I feel we have done enough talking for now. There will be plenty of time to get to know each other, depending on the length of your investigation" Ciel responded. At long last beginning to eat the meal in front of him.

With this Link too finally began to eat as well where as Allen just picked up where he was earlier interrupted by the young earl's questions.


	4. Chapter 4 Reever's Night Time Arrival

Chapter 4 Reever's nigh time arrival

After the rather long feeling dinner and the young earl had bid them good night, Allen and Link were allowed to retire to their room.

A few hours later as the night was really starting to set in, there came another knock at the manors front door. By this time Ciel had been put to bed. Sebastian was left wondering exactly who could be calling at such an hour, it wasn't extraordinarily late, but still late to be receiving guests.

As the butler opened the door there was a tall sensibly dressed young man with light brown hair at the door.  
"Ah I am terribly sorry to be calling at this late hour, but erm would this be the Phantomhive estate?" the man asked.

"It is indeed" Sebastian answered obligingly. "However may I ask what business you have here at such a late hour?" he asked in return.

"Ah yes of course. I believe two of my compatriots arrived earlier with a letter of introduction? Unfortunately there were some matters I needed to attend to before I could join them. My name is Reever Wenham I am with the group sent by the Vatican. I have another letter of introduction if you need proof" The man answered calmly and confidently.

"Oh I see, yes I was told you would be arriving later. I did not expect it to be this late however" Sebastian said sceptically. "You wouldn't mind if I ask for that letter before I let you in?"

"No of course not, you have every right to ask for it" Reever replied as he started fishing in his coat for the letter, he eventually found it and presented it to the butler. "Here you are.

Sebastian took the letter and quickly read it, it was not largely different from the first letter, a few details pertaining to Mr Wenham's late arrival were different but other than that the content was almost the same. "Very well Mr Wenham if you would like to follow me" Sebastian said as he stepped to the side to allow Reever entry to the manor.

"I took the liberty of preparing a separate room for you prior to your arrival, I assume that is adequate" Sebastian explained as he led Reever upstairs.

"Yes thank you very much for your consideration, however if you could just show me where it is and then take me to my compatriots room I would be thankful" Reever asked as they climbed the stairs.

"As you wish" was all Sebastian said before doing as asked, he did however make a mental note of how Mr Wenham already knew that Allen and Link would be sharing a room.

Sebastian first showed Reever his room then took him to Allen and Link's room; he swiftly knocked on the door. A few seconds later it was pulled open slightly by Link.  
"Yes?" the supposed servant asked, wondering what it was the butler could want at this hour.

"Mr Wenham has arrived and asked to be shown to your room so that he may speak with you before retiring for the night" Sebastian explained moving aside for Reever.

"I see, well thank you" Link responded.

"One thing before I go gentlemen, I will soon extinguish the manors lights, so if you should need to find your way back to your room Mr Wenham I suggest having a candle to hand, there should be one and some matches already in the room as well as the lamps already there." Sebastian explained, "Now I must bid you all good night" he bowed before leaving.

"Ah thank you very much" Reever said to the butlers retreating form.

It's good to see you back with us Reever" Link said as he left the door open for Reever to let himself in.

"Thank you it's good to see you both as well" Reever said as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. He spotted a chair in the corner and decided to seat himself in it for now.

Link returned to preparing his mattress to sleep on as the knock at the door had disrupted him from his task. He felt that despite finally being given a bed at the order HQ he was once again downgraded to a simple mattress too quickly for his liking. Allen however was simply sat on the bed, removing his ribbon tie and vest jacket, he was used to just sleeping in a shirt and trousers and didn't usually changed into a set of per-jammers.

"Well dinner was a little awkward" Allen mused reflecting back on the event, as he put his ribbon down on the bedside table, and letting his jacket fall to the floor.

"To say the least... you really need to start paying more attention walker" Link said as he placed sheets on the mattress; he kept his voice low in the event that people outside the room could hear.

Allen sighed, "I'm sorry Link...I guess I wasn't properly prepared for it" he said apologetically.

"I take it things aren't going well?" Reever asked curious as to how the mission had been going thus far.

"I get the feeling they don't quite believe us" Link said sounding a little dejected, "Also there is no need to apologise Walker, merely try to act more like your role" Link added as he fluffed a pillow, unaware that his own performance had hardly been convincing thus far.

"What indications have they given thus far that they are suspicious?" Reever asked

"Well at dinner the young boy...er Earl kept asking questions. Some of which were already answered by the letter of introduction. I got the feeling he was testing our story." Link explained sounding a little irritated, he was still a little annoyed by the way Ciel had previously shot him down due to his purposed station as servant.  
"I suppose the question at this point is how long they will be willing to continue playing host to us." Link mused, while wondering what the earl's next move will be and how they as a team will have to adapt. "And if it will allow us ample time to complete the mission."

Reever considered this, though he wouldn't be able to make his own informed judgements till he too had properly met the earl. "I think our best bet is simply to wait and see how this develops and to continue the mission as best we can in the meantime" Reever explained having come to the simple conclusion rather quickly.

"Yes I agree" Link responded, "At least our investigation will now go more quickly with the three of us", 'and more smoothly as well' he added in the comfort of his own mind.

"I'm sure they will probably do the same, they will observe us, try to find out as much as they can before making a decision about us, mean while they will let us get on with what we are doing while trying to find out if we are genuine, and if not what our real objective is." Reever voiced out loud as he got up from his seat and went to look at the night sky through the open curtains.

"Hey don't you think that kid was a little suspicious?" Allen asked finally deciding he wanted to contribute to the conversation.

Reever found that he couldn't comment as he'd not yet met the earl Phantomhive, he'd already known from reports he'd been reviewing prior to his rejoining the team that the earl was a child of about 13 years.

"Quite suspicious I'd say," Link said agreeing with Allen, "Did either of you also find that butler slightly odd?" Link still could not shake the feelings that there was just something off about the butler that he'd started to develop at dinner.

"Maybe a little stern perhaps, but I thought that was to be expected of butlers," Reever said, once again unable to draw a real conclusion, he'd only met the butler briefly and felt that because of the late hour the butler had every right to have been suspicious of him.

As Reever and Link briefly discussed the butler Allen's mind was still on the young noble.  
"How does someone so young become an Earl anyway?" He asked voicing his thoughts but at the same time feeling a little odd saying 'Earl' in a different context from that which he was used to.

"Well from my understanding, Earl Ciel Phantomhive inherited the title from his father when both his parents died in a fire which previously destroyed this mansion," Reever explained calmly still looking out the window at the darkness outside.  
"I believe that the young Earl also went missing for a time, before returning reportedly with that butler which serves him now." Reever continued, repeating information he'd read earlier in the day while going through various reports and information regarding the Phantomhive estate and family.

After Reever's brief explanation Link found himself vaguely wondering where exactly the butler had come from if he only appeared when Ciel returned home. However he found himself feeling uncertain about the butler, there were feelings of unease he was finding hard to place.

Reever pulled the curtains closed before talking again.  
"Well I think perhaps we should forgo the worrying for now and get some sleep," he said before turning back to face Link and Allen who was still lying on the bed facing the ceiling, he gave a small slightly weary smile.

"We'll have to start our search tomorrow... I just hope no one or thing gets in our way," he continued briefly thinking of the manor's servants but also of the living weapons known as Akuma, that the order so often encountered in their search for innocence and their fight against the Millennium Earl and his associates the Noah. As he thought of this he voiced another slight concern, "I also think that its best we try to behave ourselves as much as possible." Reever's gaze rested on Allen when he said this.

It wasn't that Allen misbehaved; he just had a certain ability for getting into trouble or attracting it at any rate. It seemed that Link had a similar thought because he gaze also rested squarely on Allen as Reever said this. Allen shifted a little uncomfortably as he could feel their stares.

"Yes, I think some rest would be welcome," Link agreed "tomorrow we must track the supernatural occurrences to their source," he added.

"Yes, but we have to be as tactful about our investigation as possible, we should try not to raise more suspicion about ourselves. Also from what I hear the Earl is an important noble with ties to the royal family, and it is ill advised to get on his bad side," Reever explained as he stretched.

Link only wished that this task would be over quickly, the manor was large and vast it could take any amount of time to complete a full search of the manor yet alone the whole estate.  
"Yes it would be best not to get on his bad side, in any case because he is our host and we are but guests here," Link said adding to Reever's own observation.

Allen sat up slightly with a kind of questioning look on his face.  
"But he's just a kid, is he really so dangerous?" He asked

"That doesn't mean he's not ruthless," Reever replied smiling awkwardly.

Link looked at Allen, realising his charge was having some level of difficulty taking the child Earl seriously, because he was exactly that, a child. This perplexed Link to some degree, considering the kind of childhood that Allen himself had, had. He then made an additional mental note to not stare shamelessly at the Ear.

"In any case we best to tread carefully and not underestimate him," Reever commented as he walked across the room away from the now curtained window.

"I am not so certain they look kindly upon the Vatican, either, despite its authority." Link said voicing one of his own observations.

"Yes well that probably has something to do with this being a protestant country," Reever responded reflecting partially on his own religious beliefs.  
"People here tend to be more loyal to their Queen and government," he added smiling slightly.

"I am aware of that," Link said shortly as he lit the candle stick that the butler had pointed out earlier.

"Well just keep it in mind," Reever advised as he crossed the remaining space to the door.

"There is no need to worry on that account. Good night Section Chief," Link said handing Reever the newly lit candle.

"Ah thanks. Good night Link, Allen," Reever said bidding the two good night as he took the candle from Link. He used his free hand to open the door; he nodded his head slightly and smiled as he walked out.

"Good night Reever," Allen said before Reever had left the room and closed the door.

Outside the room Reever took a few seconds to remember which way it was too his room before heading to the room the butler had shown him previously. Once found the room and had entered it, he places the candle holder on the bed side table.

He sat down on the bed before taking off his shoes and coat. He removed his tie and waist jacket and places them on the end of the bed. He then pulled the covers up and laid himself under them before blowing out the candle and allowing himself to fall asleep. Needless to say this was probably going to be the best and most comfortable night's sleep the scientist had, had in a long while, in fact it was probably the first night's sleep he's had at all in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5 Discussions at Breakfast

Chapter 5  
Discussions at Breakfast

It was early the next morning as Sebastian let himself into his master's room to wake him for the day. At the same time the three quests were still fast asleep just like the manors master. Allen however had fallen out of his bed while Link was still asleep on the mattress on the floor moving only to turn over and mumbling some incoherent words in his sleep. Reever on the other hand was happily enjoying sleeping in a comfortable bed, sleep being something of a luxury to the scientist.

Back in the master bedroom Sebastian made his way over to the windows and pulled the curtains open.  
"Young master it's time to get up," he declared as he tied the curtains back before making his way over to the young Earl's bed.

Ciel sat up in bed cradling his head in his right hand lightly.  
"I slept quite horrible last night Sebastian," he informed sounding tired.

"Oh?" Sebastian lightly enquired as he walked over towards the wardrobe to pick out appropriate clothes for the day.

Ciel pulled the covers off himself and threw his legs over the side of the bed before explaining further. "I had some unsettling nightmares...but I can't seem to remember them now"

Sebastian said nothing; he just smiled lightly as he began to help his master dress.  
Ciel waited patiently as Sebastian began buttoning his shirt, before tying the boys shoes.  
"What's for breakfast this morning?" The boy asked in a monotone, as if he didn't really care all that much he was simply asking because he could.

"For today's breakfast I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. We also have toast and scones and pain de champagne on the side," Sebastian explained obligingly as he finished dressing his young master.

"And I suppose that our guests are of course also invited to breakfast?" The boy asked, though his tone suggested he was none too happy about this arrangement; however he had to be an hospitable host or at least appear to be.

"Of course Sir, we must show them the best hospitality that the Phantomhive house has to offer." The butler responded still with a slight smile on his face.  
"I feel that I should also mention that a third guest turned up late last night," he informed a slight frown appearing in the place of his smile. He did not approve of afterhours guests.

Ciel could sense his butlers discontent, he himself had to admit that it was odd if not a little rude for guests to turn up in the late hours of the evening after the master of the house had gone to bed for the night. The young Earl lightly jumped off the edge of the bed as his butler was finished dressing him.  
"Is this one the same as the other two? What does he claim his purpose to be?" Ciel asked as he walked over to a full length mirror to inspect himself.

"He claims to be an antiques dealer sent to aid in the search for the artefact the other guests claim to be looking for." Sebastian explained plainly, picking up his masters eye patch and following him over to the mirror. He gently tied the eye patch in place, covering up his masters left eye, thus concealing the devil's contract that was visible there.

"Shall I take you down to breakfast my lord or deal with the guests?" Sebastian asked seeing as his master was now ready for the day ahead.

"Escort me to breakfast first. Then you may deal with the guests," Ciel said taking up his cane as he waited for Sebastian to get the door.

"As you wish my lord," Sebastian smiled as he went to hold the door open for the boy. Ciel swiftly left the room and lead the way down to the breakfast hall with Sebastian following him closely behind.

Meanwhile back in one of the guest rooms, Allen was stirring in his sleep but did not wake up.  
Link on the other hand woke up exactly on the hour, sitting bolt upright and saluting, an odd habit he seemed to have developed at some point in his life. It took him but a moment to realise where he was and what he was doing. He quickly put his hand back down.

A few doors down Reever reluctantly woke up and sat himself up in bed, he was a bit dreary but felt like he'd never slept so good in his life. The bed was comfy and he'd got a considerable amount of sleep, much more then what he was used to.

Back in Allen and Link's room, Link was now looking at Allen rather unimpressed that the boy had managed to once again fall out of bed, and one that was considerably larger than his usual one too. The investigators only solace came in the fact that, at the very least the white haired boy had not fallen on top on him for once; but then again considering how far his mattress was from the bed that would have been quite a feat even for Walker to achieve. 

"Walker wake up," Link instructed as he pushed his own covers off himself.  
When Allen didn't respond Link simple asked more loudly. However the only response this received was some inaudible mumbling from the younger boy. Link started shaking him by the shoulder.  
"GOOD MORNING WALKER." It wasn't quite a shout but it was certainly a lot louder then Link's usual tone.

Making Allen jump and even penetrating the wall; being loud enough for Reever to hear but other than that the sound didn't carry too far. Sebastian managed to hear it of course from his current location on the stairs, he frowned slightly.

"Ahh! You didn't have to be so loud!" Allen complained frowning slightly as he sat up on the floor.

"I was simply waking you. I believe it's supposed to be one of my duties now," Link said matter –of-factly, as he started to get changed into some freshly laundered clothes that he had packed for the trip.

Allen couldn't muster more than an "Oh" in response. And simply opted to get changed into fresh clothes as well.

One room along Reever was also having a similar train of thought, finally getting himself out of bed and digging clean clothes out of his suit case.

Downstairs however with his master seated at the table, and deciding to wait patiently for his guests before starting. Sebastian began to head back upstairs to fetch their guests. Maylene the maid had just started to polish the banister. She was not getting in the way as the stair case was large enough so Sebastian paid her barely any heed as he headed up the stairs towards the guest rooms.

Link now fully dressed was tucking his mattress away in the corner with his bedding neatly folded on top of it. Allen was tying his usual ribbon bowtie in place around his neck.

Reever at this time was just leaving his room, in time to see the butler appear at the top of the stairs. They both gave each other a polite nod as Sebastian headed for Link and Allen's room, seeing no need to go fetch Reever seeing as he'd already left his room. Reever walked down the hall to join him.

"Good morning." Reever greeted the butler cheerily, a good night's sleep had done wonders for Reever's demeanour, making it a little more upbeat then his usual tired self.

"Good morning Mr Wenham." Sebastian greeted back a polite smile on his face. He then lightly knocked on the door to Allen's room.

Link hearing the knock remembered that he was probably expected to open it, and promptly did so.  
"Yes?" He enquired seeing the butler at the door and just beyond Reever also.

"Breakfast is ready; my master has already taken his seat and instructed me to fetch you." Sebastian politely explained, standing back away from the door slightly so that Link and Allen could walk out.

"Ah I see, well we appear to be ready. So feel free to lead the way." Link responded stiffly.

"Very well then, if you would all like to follow me," Sebastian instructed turning to lead the way back down stairs.

The group shortly followed him, Link waiting for Allen to leave their room before him so he could pull the door closed.

As they descended the stairs Maylene was still there polishing the banister, however Sebastian noticed out of the corner of his eyes that something was off. He paused and examined the banister, it didn't take him even a second to realise what she had done. She had slowly been turning the banister from its natural colour to black. She had once again mistaken the boot polish for wood polish. Sebastian heaved an exasperated sigh; he wondered just how many more times she would make this mistake. And this time in front of guests as well, it just wouldn't do.

The trio of guests wondered why the butler had stopped. Link was just about to ask what was wrong when he too came to notice the gradually blackening banister and the maid which was the apparent cause.

"Maylene what are you doing?" Sebastian asked his tone was that of someone most unimpressed.

"Oh good morning Mr Sebastian, I was just polishing the banister," she explained turning slightly to face the group. She bowed her head slightly when she noticed the guest as a gesture of hello. She was completely oblivious as to her mistake.

Link similarly to Sebastian was most unimpressed by the display by this servant.

Sebastian merely made a deep unimpressed sigh before massaging his temples. Honestly it was too early in the day to be dealing with this already.  
"Maylene I find that once again I must remind you to mind what you are doing. As once again that is not the wood varnish that you are polishing the banisters with but boot polish," Sebastian explained sounding exasperated.

At Sebastian's words Maylene proceeded to lift up her glasses so as to better examine the rag she was using and the banister, both of which were now stained black. She immediately turned red with embarrassment.  
"I-I am s-so s-sorry Mr Sebastian! The tins are just so similar that I-I must have confused them." the maid stammered as she hastily stood up, the situation seemed to be too much for her. Not only had she disappointed Sebastian yet again but she had also made such a mistake in front of the guests. Seemingly unable to bear the situation any longer the maid took flight, flinging the blacked rag as she ran down the stairs, also leaving her cleaning kit behind.

The rag seemed to be on a collision course with Allen's face, Allen had not noticed but Link had, he however decided to do nothing. Sebastian on the other hand found this event unacceptable and quickly intercepted the rag before it could hit Allen at all. This action caught Allen completely by surprise.

"I am sorry I must apologise Mr Walker" Sebastian began as he folded the rag and placed it back in Maylene's cleaning kit. "Not only has the maid made a terrible mess of the banister but she also accidently threw the cleaning rag she was using at you." Sebastian bowed as he apologised once he was standing again.

"Ah thank you that was very close" Link said sounding exceptionally dead pan as he spoke, almost as if he didn't care if it had hit Allen or not. Which of course he didn't he was sure Allen could at least deal with a dirty cloth on his own.

"A-ah y-yeah thanks" Allen thanked the butler still surprised by what he had just witnessed and also a little confused by it.

"How did he move that fast!" Allen whispered to Link, observing the butler's reflexes.

Sebastian began to lead the way back down the stairs only vaguely aware of Allen's hushed whispering and Link's response which followed shortly.

"I'm not sure, but his reflexes are exceptional! To an odd extent for a butler" Link replied to Allen's observation in an equally quiet tone. Link began to wonder if there was not something more to this butler.

"I must apologise for the maid's incompetence, she can get like this sometimes" Sebastian briefly mentioned as he continued to decent the stairs, there were nearly at the bottom by now.

"The why do you not hire someone more competent might I ask?" Link asked finding the prospect of having someone who apparently makes mistakes like this regularly keep their job despite their inadequacy odd.

"Well because she has her other uses" Sebastian explained, he had a sly smile as he said this though the others could not see this. Sebastian stepped onto the ground floor and waited for the group to join him. Sebastian did not mention that her other use was as an extremely accurate sniper and left it totally open for his guest to interpret how they would like.

Allen continued to follow and listen to the butler completely oblivious to any undertones the butler was eluding too. Link however immediately started drawing conclusions as to something obscene and found himself feeling kind of shocked. Reever on the other hand assumed that maybe the maid was having an affair with the butler and didn't think much of the idea.

"Now gentlemen should we continue through to the dining hall?" Sebastian asked gesturing towards the dining hall with his hand.

"Ah er yes if you please" Allen responded awkwardly smiling at the butler.

As they resumed their journey to the dining hall through the large entrance hall Allen found himself admiring the interior of the manor, it was really far removed from what he was used to.

"This manor really is quite magnificent" Allen complimented unable to keep it to himself.

"Yes it is quite fine. I wonder how old is this manor?" Link asked, also admiring the manor and mentally noting how he'd assassinated people or acted as a guard in places of a similar setting, he however kept this thought to himself.

"Why thank you for your compliments Mr Walker and Mr Link" Sebastian said.

Link finally realised through the speech of the butler, that he'd been forgetting to add the prefix Mr to Walker's name, he made a mental note that he should remember from now on if he was to keep up appearances.

Sebastian however paused for a moment to consider Link's question. Before turning to face the small group and explain.  
"Well unfortunately this manor is not as old as it looks." He began. "You see when the master was younger there was an incident and the manor and most of its contents were burned to the ground. It was rebuilt in its entirety a few years ago" the butler finished explaining in a casual tone.

"Really that's...quite unfortunate" Link remarked.

"Well if you would please continue to follow me, I believe my master may have been kept waiting a little too long" Sebastian explained fixing the group with his winning smile that was also rather fake. This smile reminded Link too much of Allen's own unsettling fake smile, though he was finding the one this butler wore to be more unsettling.

Sebastian turned and closed the gap between him and the dining hall door. He pushed it open then stepped inside holding the door and waiting for the guests to entre. "If you please Sirs" he bowed slightly with a pleasant yet still fake smile on his face.

"Thank you" Link said in response waiting for Allen to enter first, once Allen had walked in Link followed, with Reever not far behind once they were all in Sebastian closed the door before walking over to his masters seat and taking up his customary position standing on Ciel's right side.

Link hastily made his way to the table so that he could pull out Allen's chair before Allen could do it himself. If he was going to be stuck with this cover he might as well do it properly.  
"Your chair Mr Walker," he said as he pulled it out and indicated at it, feeling that Allen might not understand the situation and go for a separate chair completely by force of habit and lack of observation had he not made any indication at all.

"Ah thank you Link" Allen smiled awkwardly as he sat down and pulled his chair in. This situation was just so alien to him.

As Reever reached the table and pulled out his own seat, he couldn't help but feel surprised that Link was actually playing along with the cover. Link briefly looked over and gave Reever an enquiring look. Reever realised he'd paused in his thoughts and smiled briefly before taking his seat finally. Link then of course took his own seat on the other side of Allen.

"You're welcome" Link said stiffly as he took his seat. Link realised how little he knew on the subject of butlering, had he had some warning of the mission and the cover story he would have read up on the subject. To do so now would probably look suspicious, maybe he should look into it when they return to the order for future reference.

Ciel looked across the table at Reever as Maylene entered and with the help of Sebastian laid out the mornings breakfast on the table.  
"Good morning, I don't believe we have met" the boy said addressing Reever from the head of the table in a monotone. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of this estate and servant of her majesties will. And yourself?" He continued ending with a question.

Reever smiled pleasantly before answering.  
"Ah yes how terribly rude of me. Unfortunately I arrived rather late last night, I must apologise for that. I'm Reever Wenham; it's a pleasure to meet you Earl Phantomhive." Reever bowed his head a little to the Earl at the end of his self introduction. Reever seemed to be more then capable of functioning in normal society without much of a problem.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Ciel replied, though his tone suggested that he wasn't at all pleased.

Reever got the distinct feeling of being unwelcome.  
Allen had by now began to help himself to the food laid out before him.

"I've already been told about the search for the monocle" Ciel continued making a nod towards Allen and Link. "How long do you expect this search to take?" The young Earl finished.

Link watched a little apprehensively as Allen helped himself to breakfast as he had to dinner the night before as Reever and the Earl conversed. He wondered if he should be helping with that, but quietly decided that Allen was doing fine by himself, he then wearily served himself some breakfast while paying sharp attention to the conversation.

"Ah-Well you see I can't be sure, you see your manor is so large and grand, and the item we seek is so small and delicate. However as soon as we find the artefact or we become certain it is not here we will of course be out of your way. We have no intention to stay longer than is necessary." Reever explained smiling a little awkwardly, as he felt a little put on the spot by the Earl's questions.

"Hmmm" The boy seemed to consider this. "You will, of course, alert me or my servants to which rooms you are investigating. There may be...ladies visiting, and certain of the storerooms are locked." He stated simply, yet authoritively.

Link wondered vaguely whom the Earl meant by 'ladies', he of course didn't know that the young Earl meant his fiancée Elizabeth Middleford to whom he'd been arrange to marry since they were but babies.

"Oh of course I had intended to inform you of our actions from the very beginning" Reever responded, thinking on how he mostly wanted to make sure Allen had no way of getting himself lost inside the large manor. He also of course did not want to wear out their welcome faster then they already seemed to be.

Sebastian who had not said a word the entire conversation, and had stayed loyally at his master's side of course had access to every key in the manor and would of course need to be on hand for any locked rooms.

"Well so long as we are clear on that fact" Ciel said finally helping himself to some of the pouched salmon. Ciel thought to himself how this new addition to his guests seemed to be straightforward and competent enough, though that by no means meant that he trusted this man. "My butler Sebastian here will of course be assisting you" he continued gesturing to Sebastian as he spoke; Sebastian made a small nod in acknowledgement.

Allen continued to help himself to breakfast, only paying the conversation the slightest of attention. Sebastian couldn't help but to find himself wondering exactly where this white haired child put all the food he was consuming, by his reckoning the boy should have been of considerable size by now if he ate like this all the time.

Link found himself thinking how he was not looking forward to having the Earl's butler watching their every move; it could prove to be quite a hindrance in certain circumstances.

Ciel beckoned his butler closer. Sebastian bent down so that his face was level with the young Earl's.

"Yes my lord?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Use today to find out who they are and what they're really after." Ciel instructed in equally quiet tones.

"Yes My Lord" Sebastian responded loyally before straightening himself back up once again.

Ciel turned his attention back to his guests; Howard Link the so called 'servant' was drinking some healthy juice, while the 'antiques dealer' Reever Wenham was quietly eating. Ciel however found himself quite amazed at the stack of plates that had stacked up next to Allen Walker the 'investigator'. He too wondered vaguely for a moment exactly how it was someone so young and slim could hold such a monstrous appetite. He cleared his throat before addressing the trio of guests.

"Ahem. I have some duties to attend to, so I must leave you now. Please feel free to take your time. My butler will remain here to assist you." Ciel informed the small group, pushing his chair away from the table once he'd finished. He stood up and reclaimed his cane.

"Thank you kindly" Reever replied bowing his head slightly. 

It was then that the young noble l took his leave of their company much to his own relief; he'd been growing weary of their company and their poorly constructed charade. His butler as had been discussed remained behind.

"When you are ready gentlemen" he said with a pleasant smile, awaiting them to make their first move.


	6. Chapter 6 The Search Begins

Chapter 6  
The Search Begins

"Well, we had best start the investigation as soon as possible," Link said, making a pointed look at Allen who was just finishing up the last of his breakfast. He then wiped any minute traces of food from his mouth with his napkin before placing it on his plate.

Allen looked up and he finally placed his knife and fork down for good. "Er, yes," he agreed with Link, smiling awkwardly.

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow at this sequence of events; it seemed here that the servant had more initiative then the master and was in fact the one making decisions and simply leading the other into them or just outwardly making statements and decisions by himself. Begging the question: Who was really the master here?

"Do you have any ideas about where you would like to start your investigation, gentlemen?" the butler asked plainly.

"I think that perhaps since we are already here, starting our search in this room might not be a bad idea," Reever suggested, standing up from his seat.

Link assisted Allen with his chair, pulling it out and replacing it under the table for him, while also wondering why it was the British aristocracy seemed so inefficient at using their own chairs. Allen found himself a little lost in this situation it was all so alien to him.

"Yes I also think that is most appropriate," Link agreed with Reever.

"Excellent, well then please take your time. I will remain here in case you require my assistance," Sebastian explained, giving the trio a pleasant smile.

At this moment Maylene entered the room.

"Ah, Maylene, good timing. You can help me clear the table while these gentlemen begin their search," the butler instructed. He hoped that she would get the idea to 'disturb them as little as possible' but he had a feeling the hope was in vain as he started to collect plates from his end of the table and she hesitantly began to collect plates from the opposite end.

As the trio split up and began searching different areas of the room, though the room didn't really have much in it, just the dining table and some decoration but largely it was spacious and empty, so Link felt the search probably should not take long, though he scrutinised thoroughly everything he came into contact with, even carefully looking at and behind paintings. It was just as he was observing a painting, in fact, that he heard a small crash, like the breaking of a plate or a glass and immediately turned to see what the source was, suspecting and fearing the source to be Allen. However he didn't find himself feeling too surprised to find that it was, in fact, the maid who was responsible. She had apparently knocked a glass with a plate and broken both, and she even gave out a worried little gasp. Sebastian looked up from his own task disapprovingly.

"Maylene, please try to be more careful," he instructed in the tones of one who has to say this far too often.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr Sebastian!" she apologised, turning around and then bumping into the table and causing another glass to fall over, roll off the table and smash on the floor. The sound startled her, causing her to drop the plate she was already holding. She let out another small gasping scream.

Link looked on disapprovingly, there was now broken glass all over one of the areas they would have to search; no doubt the broken shards would be cleaned up but what if the Innocence was so small it got cleaned up with it? He didn't like the minute possibility, yet he could think of no suitable excuse for the glass to be left there, and of course it was a hazard if it were to remain there in any case.

Sebastian placed the stack of plates he'd been collecting gently on the table and moved to clear up the broken shards.

"Maylene, please just go help Bard in the kitchen. I will clean up this mess," Sebastian instructed, massaging his temples as he headed down the table.

Reever watched the scene from his area of search a little wearily. Allen also watched from his position and tried his hardest not to intervene.

"Y-yes Mr Sebastian" Maylene stammered. She'd gone red in the face and she bowed apologetically to Sebastian before fleeing from the room and into the kitchens.

Link returned his attention to the painting his was scrutinising as Sebastian used a napkin to clean away the broken glass.

"I am really sorry about this," the butler apologised as he cleared away the broken glass, all the while thinking about the poor show Maylene had put on in front of their guests thus far. Even if they were guests whom the young master was not enjoying, good hospitality was still of the utmost importance.

The three quickly returned to their search as Sebastian dealt with clearing the table and broken cutlery. Link was quite efficient in his search; he moved rapidly through his area of the room thoroughly searching every painting and even a small table placed against the wall for decoration, which he looked under. Sebastian kept a close eye on him in this task, for unbeknownst to Link he was quickly closing in on a painting that concealed a hidden safe. Reever seemed to be as efficient as Link, though there was no danger of him stumbling across things he shouldn't on his side of the room, and the same could be said for the boy.

Sebastian watched apprehensively as the supposed servant got closer to the concealed safe and quickly thought of an excuse for him to not touch it.

"Ah, excuse me, Mr Link," he said just as Link was regarding the painting depicting a daisy.

Link turned to face the butler. "Yes?"

"That painting is extremely delicate; please I would ask you not to touch it if at all possible," Sebastian asked politely, with a smile, though somehow there seemed to be traces of a threat within his otherwise pleasant features.

"Ah, I see." Link glanced back at the painting. "Is it quite old?" He asked.

"Yes" Sebastian answered, still constructing some of his excuse. "You see, it's one of the few things that survived when the Manor burned down previously," he said. Sebastian hated to lie so he simply 'bent' the truth a little.

Link felt uneasy about the smile he was receiving from the butler; there was just something there, however small it may be, something unnerving. He found himself beginning to further wonder about this butler—there was something unnatural about him.

"How fortunate that it remained intact. I will of course be careful," Link responded. He regarded the painting for a brief moment before deciding to inspect the frame, refraining from touching it, of course, as the butler had noted its fragility. As the painting was closely attached to the wall Link could never have guessed that it actually hid behind it a secret wall safe. Not suspecting anything to be amiss, the Inspector-cum-man servant swiftly moved on.

Sebastian sighed lightly at the close escape, he mentally noted that he should pay closer attention in future, especially to this man posing as a servant he seemed to be the most competent of the three and probably the most thorough.

Allen meanwhile mentally noted to try and touch as little as possible. Knowing how clumsy he was he would probably damage something less fragile then a painting that survived a fire if he wasn't careful.

As he continued to search Link thought about how to bring up the stories of supernatural occurrences at the manor, after all it was the reason why they thought innocence might be here in the first place. Eventually Link worked out an approach.

"As we were travelling, we heard rumours of supernatural occurrences around this mansion. Would you know anything about that?" Link finally asked Sebastian as he continued his search. Of course, Link said nothing of the Ark by which the Order actually travelled.

"Supernatural? How so might I ask?" Sebastian responded to Link's question with a question of his own, and raised an eyebrow in scepticism as he did so. It was rather an odd thing to ask out of the blue, in his opinion.

"Well...for example..." Reever joined in momentarily searching his memory for something that stood out. "Things not behaving as they should, things disappearing and such," he eventually finished as he looked under a vase, lifting it carefully.

"Rumours...yes rather like those." Link had been intending to say rumours of ghosts, which would have covered a large area of supernatural phenomenon; however Reever Wenham had beaten him to the punch so to speak.

The Inspector thought briefly to how he didn't much care for the name 'Phantomhive' either, not that he was superstitious or anything of that sort. Additionally, he hoped that Walker hadn't yet noticed and made a connection with the name and the rumours.

Sebastian considered this question carefully for a moment before answering. Needless to say he was finding this conversation rather suspicious.

"No I don't think I've heard nor witnessed any such thing. Are there any other stories on such subjects?" He decided to see if there were any other strange rumours circulating about the Phantomhive estate while they were on this kind of topic. If there was any kind of information leak Sebastian would have to contain it immediately.

As the conversation continued Allen began looking under the dining room table.

Link, however, paused for thought; perhaps since Reever's attempt yielded no satisfactory results Link should push for his line of enquiry after all.

He turned to the other...ok the 'actual' butler to ask his own questions.

"Nothing more akin to stories like that of ghosts and demons, perhaps?" Link asked, curious as to the answer but with no clue of course that he was actually speaking to a real demon. If he had known things would more than likely not be going so pleasantly.

Sebastian displayed a mild look of surprise at Link's question but quickly settled back into his usual pleasant but completely professional face expression.

It was at that point that before Sebastian could formulate an answer, Allen got up from searching under the table. He dusted himself off once he was up off the floor.

"Hey, now that I think about it...isn't the Earl's family name a little strange?" he asked, completely with no ill intentions in mind but also without thinking of how insensitive or insulting the question would sound.

Link said nothing nor showed anything on his face, but inside his mind he was wincing at Allen's bumbling question. He'd been hoping that Allen wouldn't make any connections between the name 'Phantomhive' and the word 'phantom' for this exact reason.

"How so?" Sebastian asked back, completely neglecting to answer Link's previous question. It's not that Allen's careless question had caused him to forget about it, but more that he was using the distraction as an excuse not to answer.

Link was, however, mentally dreading the continuation of this conversation.

"Well, the family name is Phantomhive isn't it? Doesn't that name sound a little odd, if not ominous, at the very least?" Allen ploughed on clumsily without realising.

Reever was caught completely by surprise by Allen's bluntness about the topic and almost dropped the vase he was holding. He managed to regain his grip on the object without it coming to any harm and replaced it carefully on its perch. He wondered how it was that Allen came to possess such a complete lack of tact in these situations.

Link merely fidgeted uncomfortably and hoped the situation would soon resolve itself without consequence.

"Well, I don't know what you are trying to suggest, Mr Walker, but the Phantomhive family is an old English family that has always served the royal family for generations," Sebastian stated in a tone that suggested Allen was standing on some rather shaky ground.

Even Allen could immediately see by the butlers reaction that he had crossed a line he shouldn't, and he decided he had best apologise immediately. "Oh er no I didn't mean any offence I just... thought it was a little odd is all," he said hastily, now feeling quite foolish for even bringing it up.

Link now finished with his task went to stand besides Allen, facing the butler, quickly formulating his own apology and excuses

"Forgive him, he spent some time out of the country and is not up-to-date on the latest goings-on," Link said, hoping this would be sufficient.

"I see..." Came Sebastian's less than impressed response, he was becoming a little more suspicious by the minute.

Link felt that he had to try and regain at least a little bit of the group's credibility.

"I must say that I have only heard good things about the Phantomhive family myself," he added, hoping this would suffice. Of course it wasn't exactly true; in reality what he had heard of the Phantomhive's had been naught but a few shadowy rumours. They were very secretive, so much so that even the Vatican knew nothing much about them.

"Well that is certainly good to hear," Sebastian stated in response, fixing a pleasant yet fake smile. His suspicions only grew all the more, however. He could not say he was aware of any 'good' rumours to exist regarding the Phantomhive family. If there were any, they only existed to maintain a good image of the noble family.

Feeling that there was still some tension in the room Reever made short work of what remained of his corner of the room.

"Well I can't say that I have found the item we are looking for, how about either of you?" the scientist asked as he finished, stretching a little. His back had begun to ache from being bent over so much. He smiled pleasantly as he asked, trying to relieve at least a little of the tension in the room.

Link sensed that something he had said had made Sebastian grow a little more suspicious of them, having the complete opposite of the effect he had been hoping for. Yet he had no idea why any of what he had last said should have had such an effect. At least, however, he had managed to cover Allen's faux pas for now. He swiftly returned to the search before quickly exhausting all the possibilities that remained open.

After making certain that the area was absent of what they were looking for, he straightened himself up before announcing his own lack of success.

"I have found no sign of it either."

"Me neither," Allen chimed in once his own search was shortly concluded.

"Well seeing as you have exhausted yourself here, might I suggest you and your companions take a short break before deciding on your next line of enquiry Mr Walker?" Sebastian suggested seeing as they were now finished with the current room in question.

"That sounds like a great idea," Allen agreed He felt like maybe he could do with a break and perhaps get away from the now heavy atmosphere.

"Very good, then might I suggest you take tea in the garden?" he continued.

What Sebastian really wanted, however, was to get away from having to babysit the three for long enough to report back to Ciel on what he had found out.

Link however stood with his hands clasped behind his back in his usual serious manner. It was probably one of his few aspects that Sebastian would actually consider butler-like. Perhaps he'd had some sort of disciplined training after all.

"I'm sure Mr Walker would be very appreciative of such sentiments, I'm sure." He made a slight glance towards Allen as he spoke.

"Oh yes, very much so," Allen piped up, smiling.

Link began to wonder if this might not be a good time to coach Allen in how to not say rude things, and public etiquette. Lord knew his table manners could probably do with more than a little help as well.

"Well then, if you would all kindly follow me please." Sebastian smiled before leading the way to the garden where they would be taking their tea.

The group swiftly followed on behind him and before long they had made their way through the house to the land at the back of the house where there was a well kept garden and a paved patio with outdoor seating. The outside was every bit as impressive as the inside, and also of course grand in its size and decoration.

Link could not help but look at the finely laid out garden with its beautifully and expertly co-ordinated flowers. He was not above admiring such things.

As the group marvelled at the spectacle, Sebastian cleared his throat so as to regain their attention.

"I will have Maylene bring you tea. I must speak with the young master," he announced. 

Allen and Reever nodded their acknowledgement and decided to investigate the area at hand a little, neither of them wandered off very far at all, merely a couple of feet to better inspect the flower bed and the bushes. It was a rather pleasant day in which to take tea outside in the garden. Barely a cloud in the sky, a gentle breeze and it was warm, not hot nor cold but a nice warmly lit day.

"However, may I say one last thing to you, Mr Link," Sebastian said, his ever present pleasant smile on his face as he spoke.

Link turned to face the butler and indicated for him to continue.

"The way I see things, as the young Mr Walker's Butler, is it not your job to stay on top of things such as the current social climate? So that he may be adequately prepared to deal with whichever country's society he finds himself in? And with whom it is he is speaking to? Perhaps it's advised that you do some studying, Mr Link. So that your master does not stumble into a situation quite so haphazardly as he has done today in future." Sebastian said all of this with a small condescending smile appearing at the very corners of his mouth.

"Now if you'll excuse me." With that Sebastian gave Link a short polite bow before leaving. Not even giving him the opportunity to respond.

Link felt that he was beginning to like this mission less and less as time passed.


	7. Chapter 7 Adventures in the Garden

Chapter 7 Adventures in the Garden

Allen was glad to be outside, the fresh air made the atmosphere feel lighter, and it had been steadily getting heavier since breakfast. Allen couldn't help that some of that was his fault, and of course it was no thanks to his lack of consideration. However he couldn't help but observe how strange the place seemed even without even having witnessed any supernatural occurrences so far.

"This place is kind of funny don't you think?" he remarked cheerfully as he admired the roses, there were remarkably well kept.

"It is also filled with incompetence" Link added further, contemplating how one above average butler did not make up for the so far completely inept maid.

"So do we know what kind of innocence we are looking for?" Allen asked finally standing up finished with admiring the roses.

"Unfortunately no," Reever answered as he made his way over to the garden table to sit down.  
"There was only a vague mention of supernatural occurrences being common here" he continued.  
"It's not much to go on I know but it's all we've got" he finished finally relaxing in his seat.

"I see" was all Allen could answer, he sounded a little dejected. He had hoped that perhaps if they knew that much then the search might be easier, they could think of more likely places for it to appear.

Link let out a small sigh as he went to join Reever at the table.  
"I just hope our time here passes without incident greater than a dropped plate." Link stated thinking back to Allen's haphazard attempt at conversation and Sebastian's own words of in Link's opinion unwelcomed advice. It was then that another thought nagged at Link's mind.  
"Also, I will have you know that I will not be referring to you as "master" at any point during this mission Walker." There was probably little reason to tell Allen this, however it made Link feel a little better to get it off his chest.

"O-ok," Allen replied a little perturbed but the fact Link had brought it up in the first place. It was something that hadn't really crossed his mind to even expect from Link at all.

"We must be sure to keep up the cover story of looking for the lost monocle of St Sheryl for the general investigation. Try not to forget that." Link went on changing the subject.

"I'll do my best," Allen responded as he too came to the table to join the other two with his usual cheerful smile..

"Since its small it could go unnoticed," Reever added. "Of course this works to our advantage as all the innocence encountered so far has been small in size so it's perfect for this kind of cover story," he continued making sure no one was around to hear them as he spoke. 

Back inside the manner however Sebastian was just entering the kitchen to make sure the guests would be provided for in his absence. As he entered the kitchen however he was greeted by a plume of smoke. The day certainly didn't look like it was going to be getting any better at the rate it was going. He waved the smoke from his face as he made his way to the source.

"What's going on in here!" He demanded through the fumes. It was really quite miraculous how he managed to perfectly convey his level of disappointment with merely the sound of his voice.

"I-ah knocked some tea leaves onto the stove by accident Mr Sebastian" Maylene's voice piped up from by the stove as she was desperately trying to right the mess she had made. Her and Bard were throwing the tea leaves half burnt as they were back into the tea pot.

Sebastian heaved a heavy sigh, before making to open all the available windows and any vents in the kitchen; he also opened the door which lead outside so as to ventilate the room. He shook his head in slight astonishment that the pair had not even considered to rid themselves of one problem by ventilating the room first. With the air cleared he then addressed the next problem by dealing with the stove, simply trusting the two others to get out of his way. Once that problem was taken care of he then emptied and cleaned the teapot, knowing full well that they had put the now brunt and rather inadequate tea leaves back into the pot.

With that mess taken care of he handed the teapot back to Maylene, who took it looking at it as if it might explode.

"Ha! Let's try that again" Bard exclaimed enthusiastically obviously not seeing that Sebastian was already less than impressed with the previous display.

Deciding to ignore Bard, Sebastian went on with his original intention.

"Our guests are currently in the garden out the back. And I expect they are in need of refreshments I trust you can make another cup of tea without incident this time" Sebastian explained to Maylene putting particular emphasis on the words 'without incident' but also shot Bard a warning glance for good measure.

"Sure! Ready and Willing!" Bard exclaimed enthusiastically, his cigarette hanging out his mouth as he grinned.

"I'll-I'll bring it to them...and I won't drop it this time!" Maylene acknowledged timidly.

"Be sure that you don't. Lord only knows what these guests already think of us" Sebastian commented with an inward sigh. He hoped today wouldn't get any worse...but then it almost always did.

It was then that a thought stuck him, and it worried him. He had not seen Finnian all day. It probably meant that he was actually doing his job in the garden but that did nothing to ease Sebastian's worries, in fact it probably intensified them. He could only wish that the guests not have any unfavourable encounters with the young gardener.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he left the kitchen. He first decided to head for his living quarters. He wanted to change. It would not do to go see the young master while smelling of smoke and burnt tea leaves, not at all.

In the garden however Link had taken to standing by Allen in his usual stoic formal manner with his hands clasped behind his back. He felt that this probably gave the better impression of a servant than if he had taken to sitting.  
And it was as he was standing in this position that something caught his attention. It appeared that a little ways of there was a tree that could only have described as having been snapped in half.

'What on earth could have done that? A bear?' he vaguely wondered to himself. Truly he didn't think he'd ever seen such a thing in such a place, it was rather odd and out of place.

"Wow that's really kind of odd, don't you think?" Allen exclaimed with a slight laugh having also noticed the stricken tree.

"It's almost as if someone broke it off like a twig" Link observed.  
He then gave the area a quick look to make sure they were still alone for the time being before adding quietly. "More importantly Walker...you ought to take care to not be so rude to our hosts."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked frowning a little, though he could guess what this was about.

"I believe that the butler took offence to your comment about his Masters family name," Link explained simply.

"Oh...it's just...I just thought..."but he trailed off before he finished.  
"I'm sorry Link" the boy added shortly, telling that his carelessness had caused trouble for Link and possibly the mission, though at the time it didn't seem like it was that big of an issue.

"Just try to be more careful about what it is your saying to these people Allen, they are already suspicious of us..." Reever added in a far more understanding and comforting tone then that of Link. Reever in general was a much more lenient person then the inspector.

Elsewhere in the garden however Finnian the gardener could be found fretting over the state of the trees and desperately trying to think of the best way in which to explain to Sebastian how it was he had managed to break one of the estate's trees in half. He was sure however he managed it, Sebastian was bound to not be please in the slightest.

Said butler however was currently making his way briskly from his living quarters as he pulled on a fresh coat; to that of his young master's study.

Ciel was sitting at his desk, reading the day's paper with a bored expression on his face. When he heard a knock on the door. He knew it could only be Sebastian. He hoped he had news of sorts regarding the guests. Perhaps it would be too much to hope that they had already concluded the search a waste of time and left. He folded the paper and placed it on the desk where it joined several model trains.

"Enter" the young boy called his voice expressing no less boredom then the expression on his face.

Sebastian swiftly let himself in and walked to his master's desk, where he stood arms by his sides.

"our guests are currently taking tea out in the rear garden," Sebastian informed. Though truth be told he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head about leaving the task up to Maylene and Bard.  
"I thought it would be a good opportunity to report back to you Sir."

"What have you found out?" Ciel asked as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Nothing much I'm afraid...however I'm quite certain that what they are looking for is not the item to which they claim, but perhaps something else entirely. What I cannot say," Sebastian explained.

"Hmm I did hardly expect them to be looking for what they claim. Even their identities seem to be false," Ciel observed with a bored tone. He paused momentarily in thought before continuing on. "I suppose the next step is to find out what they are really looking for...and who they really are," he mused as he leant forward placing his elbows on the desk so that he could use his hands as a crutch upon which to rest his face.

Sebastian mentally recalled the mornings events thus far before speaking again.  
"They did start asking me about whether anything strange had been happening here. Like ghosts and the like," he explained a sly smile appearing on his lips.

At this news Ciel's mouth quirked upwards into a little smirk. 'How very interesting' he thought to himself.  
"They truly have no idea. See that it stays that way."

"Yes my Lord"

"And of course you didn't tell them anything, did you? About these 'strange occurrences'?" Ciel asked after a few seconds of consideration.

"I told them that nothing came to mind Sir" Sebastian responded without even a moment's thought.

"Very well you are dismissed" Ciel said sitting back in his chair.

"One last thing my Lord. I think we should hope they do not take up this line of enquiry with the other servants" Sebastian stated before giving a short bow and excusing himself.

"Truly" Ciel said to himself as his butler left.

At this memoment back in the rear garden the trio from the order were still waiting to be served tea. Compared to their other exploits Link had to admit this was a little mundane. And while Link was lost in thought Allen was fighting the urge to wander off and explore the garden. He knew that if he did so alone he would surely find himself lost in no time at all, which would only frustrate Link further, and Allen was sure he couldn't deal with the consequences of that, not right now at least.

Just then Maylene appeared from the kitchen seeming out of breath as she stumbled out into the garden carrying a tea tray. She stopped just short of the table causing the steaming tea to slosh around in the cups, spilling some onto the saucers. She then put the tea tray down on the table without further incident.

"H-hear you are" she stammered as she started to gingerly lift the cups and their saucers from the tray and place them on the table.

"Ah thank" Reever said a weary but polite smile on his face.  
"Would you like some help with that?" He asked the maid seeing that she was perhaps a little nervous, he had even made to get up.

"N-no..." she said placing the last cup down and then backing up with her hands raised.  
"I-it's a maids duty to serve the guests. P-please enjoy your tea sirs!" She explained before hastily fleeing from the scene.

Leaving Reever looking and also feeling more than a little puzzled.  
"Was it something I said?" he asked looked enquiringly at Allen.  
Allen responded with a shrug feeling just as puzzled as Reever did.

Link was however scrutinising the tea, if he had to judge he would say that it had to have been the muskiest tea he'd ever had the misfortune to lay his eyes upon. He briefly wondered whether or not he should test it for poison.

Allen looked at it questioningly also not sure whether or not he really wanted to drink it.

Reever however was used to living on a diet of carbonated lemon soda and coffee. He was not sufficed to say in the least used to drinking tea, and hence the mucky looking substance in front of him didn't faze him in the last. He swirled it around his cup for a few seconds before drinking it. He was used to far worse than mucky tea.

Link then seeing how it did not concern Reever decided to brave his own cup, however he'd barely swallowed a single mouthful before he started coughing uncontrollably. Reever however was still fine.

"Link!" Allen gasped in concern as the inspector began to cough. He put his own tea down, not even thinking to drink it now. As soon as his hands were free he gave Link a hefty thump on the back to try and help him settle down the cough and dislodge anything that maybe upsetting his throat.

Link continued to cough into the back of his glove, but with Allen's help he was able to bring his breathing under better control. Reever however seemed to not be having any trouble at all.

"Link are you alright?" Allen asked looking concerned.

Link had finally managed to stop coughing and was once again managing to breathe normally. He straightened himself up not that all was well again.

"Yes, I'm fine. However I recommend not trying the tea..." Link replied giving Reever a brief glance and wondering how it was the scientist was managing to drink such swill. Perhaps he had been working in the Science Department too long and it had damaged his sense of taste? No that was probably too extreme.

"I have to admit I never really had much of a taste for tea" Reever said putting his cup down. He hadn't really enjoyed it, but it hadn't had quite the same effect on him as Link. If Reever had to say so he really was more of a Carbonated Soda and Coffee man. Tea just wasn't really his...well cup of tea for lack of a better expression.

"Properly prepared tea tastes quite good" Link informed Reever, not really knowing why, he guessed he just felt that he didn't want such subpar tea affecting Reever's standards for such things.

"I...see" Reever said no knowing quite what to say to that.

Allen quite rightly decided to steer clear of his own cup of tea.

"Perhaps I should make you a proper cup sometime Section Leader" Link said as he debated tossing the remains of his own cup into a nearby bush. "To think an English manor serves this sort of tea," he muttered to himself in quiet dissatisfaction.

All was silent for a few seconds; it seemed the minor tea fiasco had caused a new sort of tension.

"...Anyway sine we are out here maybe we should check the immediate vicinity for the ino...for the...artefact...it could be anywhere if it is here" Reever eventually said after the pause.

Link nodded in agreement as he quickly but discreetly disposed of his and Allen's tea into a nearby bush. The tea may have been awful but he did not want to appear rude in front of their hosts.

At the nodded agreement from Link, Reever stood up from his seat and after brief stretch started looking in a nearby bush to his right. Allen on the other hand was very interested in investigating the bent tree. Link began his enquiry in another direction entirely, not even realising the possible future consequences of letting Allen wander off however little it was to investigate by himself in a garden so large.

Back inside the manor however Sebastian was briskly making his way back to the kitchen before returning to the guests. After hearing his approach Bard quickly smothered a new tea fire, this time having managed the miraculous feat of actually setting the tea itself on fire.

As Sebastian entered the kitchen he paused as the smell of burning tea reached his nose. He frowned as he turned to face Bard who had moved himself in front of the offending fire to try and block it from Sebastian's view.

"Please put that fire out before the whole house catches light," Sebastian sighed. Seriously was it never going to be enough?

"Sure thing!" Bard answered as be he put an abashed hand to his head. Behind him however the damp towel he'd put on top of the burning teapot to smother the flames also burst into flame. He yelped and leapt for the fire extinguisher, dousing the small fire with its contents.

Sebastian stood by watching, once again massaging his temples in frustration.

"Please tell me you didn't serve our guests anything subpar?" He asked barely managing to keep the frustration from his voice.

"No only the usual," Bard answered truthfully as he went about cleaning up the resulting mess from the small fire. Of course for Bard and the two other servants (not Sebastian) subpar was the usual.

Sebastian could feel himself starting to feel minutely horrified inside. He only dared hope that none of the guests had come to any real harm in his absence. It was then that one of previous worries bubbled back up to the front of his mind.

"By the way have either of you seen Finny today? I'm starting to wonder what he's got up to" Sebastian asked, worrying what the gardener was up to, but also finding it odd he had not seen him once all day. Usually by now...something would have happened that resulted in the gardener seeking him out.

At that current point in time the aforementioned gardener was sitting behind the broken tree Allen was considering investigating hugging his knees worrying over what to tell Sebastian, or rather worrying about Sebastian's reaction to what he had to tell him.

Back in the kitchen Maylene looked up from the laundry she was sorting to answer Sebastian's question.

"Wouldn't he be gardening at this hour?" She said simply, Bard nodding in agreement with her.

For Sebastian however this only made his inner horror grow all the more. He was quite certain that a half dead garden would most certainly be considered as a 'strange occurrence' in most people's books, and most certainly so for their current guests. He had to get back to the guests as soon as possible. Preferably before they come into contact with Finny or more importantly what Finny calls 'gardening'.

By this time Allen had made his way to the curiously broken tree. He observed it for a short while before commenting.

"How odd it's like it was snapped right in half..." He said to no one but himself.

At the same time Reever was moving his way along the bush he was investigating, but coming across nothing of notable intrigue. Link however had moved on and since come across some large decorative looking rocks that were sunk into a flower bed, crushing the hapless flowers beneath. He noted how it appeared as if someone had simply been tossing them around and leaving them where they fell. But they looked too heavy for that to be the case. He considered the rocks with a frown, he got the distinct feeling that though this may be a garden, something dangerous might lurk there.

It was then that Allen began to notice a curious sound coming from the other side of the broken tree. It sounded like someone quietly sobbing. He moved closer and peered around the tree to see the boy from the previous night who had claimed to be the gardener.

"Hey...er..Finny was it?" Allen asked with a gentle sincere voice as he moved closer to the boy.

The blond haired boy looked up at him with his tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked in what he hoped would be a comforting voice and bent down slightly resting his hands on his knees.

Finny wiped his face with his glove removing some of the tears from his face before answering.

"I...I did it again," he said with a sniffle as he tried to calm down a little. "Mr Sebastian will...will be a-angry with m-m-me," he further explained choking the words out almost.

"Did what again?" Allen asked, curious as to what this boy could have done that was so terrible.

"I-I broke...the tree," Finny answered truthfully still sniffling between words.

"You...you what?..." Allen asked again, thinking there is no what he heard that right.

Link at this particular moment in time was quickly circling the clearing he was in and looking for anything that might be Innocence, or anything that might have caused rocks to fly around or trees to snap in half-which could be Innocence, or could be Akuma. However if there was any Akuma around Allen would have detecting them right away with his left eye. Feeling uneasy, he decided to head back towards the table and then began searching in the direction he saw Allen wander off in; besides the boy could have been doing something heretical anyway.

"I snapped the tree!" Finny cried though it was more of a quiet wail.

"Walker?" Link uttered as the sound of a wail reached his ears, causing him to pause momentarily. He then began moving again this time in the direction of the noise he'd just heard.

"What am I going to do...I don't mean to k-keep killing the trees!" Finny cried tears starting to well up in his eyes.

It was then that the sudden realisation of what Finny was actually saying dawned on Allen. There was no way he could have misheard him this time. But at the same time it was hard to believe that a normal human was capable of such a feat, especially someone link Finny who did not look to be of a particularly strong build at all.

"WHAAA!" Was just about all Allen could muster in his shock at Finny's claim.

The shout could be heard across the garden; it caused Link to head towards the shout as a crow flies.  
While causing Reever to look up from his current area of search in puzzlement but also worry.

"Was that Allen just now?" he wondered aloud to himself.

The shout had also grabbed Sebastian's attention as he now came running straight out into the garden. Seeing only Reever in the vicinity where he'd left them worried him slightly.

"Where are your companions?" He asked Reever hurriedly hoping that nothing truly terrible had befallen the missing 'master' and 'servant'.

"Over there by that stricken tree I think," Reever stated simply, standing and pointing in the direction he remembered Allen walking off in and also where he heard the shout come from.

It was only just then that Sebastian noticed the damaged tree at all. He began to immediately run towards it filling with dread. Reever followed shortly behind him.

"I-I know it's terrible but I-I j-just don't know my own strength...I f-forget," Finny continued to try and explain to Allen, now through tears as he began to cling onto Allen's waist. Allen didn't respond as he was feeling quite a bit shell shocked. It wasn't till Link arrived on the scene that he snapped out of it. Link to say the least was not happy in the least to see one of the servants clinging onto Allen's waist in such a disgracefully poor display of manners.

"I don't know who you are, but remove yourself from Walker at once!" he ordered Finny coldly.

It was only as Link's appearance snapped him from his shocked daze that Allen noticed just how tightly Finny was gripping him. It didn't feel...normal...in fact if he had to put it into words he would say that Finny had an unnaturally strong grip for someone of his build and size. Finny continued to cry as he held onto Allen, still not letting go despite Link's order.

"I...er I'm sure it will be fine" Allen said eventually in what he hoped was a comforting way to Finny.

Link, his mood not improving any walked over to the pair, a deep frown on his face.

"What is going on!" He asked looking down on Finny with a severe frown. As he did he recognised him as the servant that had brought them the mattress the previous night.

"He-he says he broke the tree," Allen explained gingerly pointing at the tree, not really knowing exactly what it was he was saying.

Link looked at the tree and then back at Allen and Finny in disbelief.

"How?" he asked feeling rather confused.

"I don't know..he...he only said that he did it" Allen explained not really knowing what he was saying.

It was then that they heard Sebastian's calls and he did not sound the least bit pleased, in fact he sounded quite angry.  
"Finnian are you there?" He called.

"Ahh!" Finny gasped before suddenly letting go of Allen and jumping to his feet.

And not a moment too soon either as it was at that moment that Sebastian appeared on the scene shortly followed by Reever who seemed to be concerned.

Link was at that moment observing the tree with new eyes; he slowly turned to face Sebastian and Reever. Sebastian however at that moment was restraining his urge to shout at Finny; he didn't want to put up such a display in front of their guests, it would not have been very courteous. Finny on the other hand was looking almost as if he was about to start crying again.

"What's going on?" Reever asked breaking the silence but also wanting to understand the situation.

"Walker claims that this boy" Link started indicating at Finnian, "broke the tree" he finished returning his arm to his side. Needless to say Link felt rather foolish about the words coming out of his mouth, he truly didn't know how one should go about explaining such a thing.  
"And then he assaulted Walker," he added feeling that it shouldn't be left out.

Reever looked at Finny and then at the tree and back to Link, he didn't know what quite to say and was just forming the word how, but Link just shook his head in response.

Sebastian meanwhile as this exchange was taking place (that's not to say he wasn't paying attention to what the others were doing), was doing some quick thinking. Finally before Finny could add any more fuel to the fire or before things could get any more complicated he decided to order he servant back inside.  
"Finny go back inside the house to the servants quarters...I will discuss this with you later." Though his voice was calm as usual there were some definite hints of suppressed rage in there.

"Yes sir," the boy replied looking downcast, he knew he was in a lot of trouble now.

"And you are not to leave until I come to deal with you is that understood," Sebastian added further as Finny began to make his way back towards the manor.

Link began to wonder why the Earl of Phantomhive kept such servants in his employ. An inept maid and a reckless gardener.

"Yes." Came another defeated tone from the boy in acknowledgement to Sebastian's further order.

Feeling a little awkward but also a little sorry at the same time for Finny Allen and Reever exchanged weary glances. Link however just wondered why the boy wasn't dismissed on the spot.

"My deepest apologies," Sebastian said giving Link and Allen a deep bow.

Link fidgeted on the spot.  
"That's quite alright," he said though something about his tone suggested it was anything but.

Allen was a little taken back by this action however, he still wasn't used to being treated so politely.

"He simply has some strength issues," Sebastian said straightening himself up, he was trying to put it simply and delicately without of course revealing too much information.

Link however found himself wondering exactly what Sebastian meant by 'strength issues', and as such where on earth did that gardener come from to have strength like that.

"He simple forgets sometimes" Sebastian added before turning to Allen. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked seeing as Link had made a point to mention the boy was 'assaulted', he was understandably frowning as he asked.

"Ah...erm no I'm perfectly fine thank you" Allen replied with a smile while thinking to himself how strong Finny was, he had nearly pulled Allen over when he'd clung to him like that.

While looking at Allen and listening to his response Sebastian finally noticed the odd shaped scar on the left side of Allen's face. He not noticed it yes but now he wondered how both he and his master could have missed it. The very top of it was even shaped like a pentacle from what Sebastian could see. He contemplated this silently.

"Its rather rude to have servants to simply walk up to and cling to people like that," Link complained not realising Sebastian's discovery.

Looking away from Allen slowly, without saying a word about the weird marking on the boys face as of course it would be improper, Sebastian turned to face link and apologised once again.  
"Yes I am sorry about that." All the while thinking how he didn't need this 'servant' of all people to tell him that.

Link simply nodded accepting the apology and saying no more about it. After all it would also be rude to keep harping on about it, especially as this servant seemed to understand and to in fact be quite capable.

Reever however had been absent from this entire exchange, he'd decided to investigate more closely the tree, worrying about how people interactive with and effected Allen was Link's job, looking at strange phenomena was his. The scientist was thinking to himself exactly how strong a boy of Finny's size and build would have to be to damage a tree like this in such away, of course he was also doing some serious sums in his head as to if that would even be possible to start with. He ran his hand over the tree and its splintered wood as he thought silently.

The inspector glanced at Reever for a moment before once again turning to Sebastian.  
"I believe that my, er, Mr. Walker and Mr. Wenham will be fine now..." He said.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed ever so thinly as he caught Link's close mistake, he said nothing however.

"Well then would you like to return to the house? You can retire for the moment should you wish, I'm sure that was quite an ordeal for you" Sebastian said.

"I think that maybe best," Link responded stiffly.

"As you wish then," Sebastian said bowing his head slightly.  
"If you would care to follow me then gentlemen," he added as he turned to lead the way back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Link's Kitchen Fiasco

Chapter 8  
Link's unfortunate kitchen fiasco

The small group followed the butler as he led them back inside the house, this time via the still slightly Smokey kitchen. Reever was a little reluctant to leave the tree, he felt it warranted further investigation, but such requests probably would have seemed suspicious and their cover was already shaky at best at the present time.

"If you like you may rest in the entertainment lounge, the bar or return to your rooms if you so choose," Sebastian explained listing their options as he led them back into the main body of the house.

Link contemplated silently the usefulness of searching the two newly mentioned rooms, however before he could ask either Allen or Reever for their opinion's Reever spoke up first.

"I think the entertainment lounge sounds best for now it's far too early to return to ones room, do you not think?" Reever answered.

"As you wish Mr Wenham" Sebastian said before turning to lead them to the entertainment lounge.

Back in Ciel's study however the young earl was wistfully staring out of the window down at his garden. He had noticed the broken tree and also the strewn rocks, the boy frowned, his garden was in a dreadful state. Without a second thought he rang the bell for Sebastian.

Downstairs Sebastian had successfully shown the guests to the entertainment lounge without a single incident crossing their paths. Once their destination was reached he opened the door and stood aside waiting for the group to enter.

Link waited for Allen and Reever to enter first but once they were inside he swiftly followed suit. Sebastian was about to follow them when he heard the servants bell ring.

"Ah you will have to excuse me for a moment, the young master has called for me, feel free to make yourselves comfortable... there are some drinks in the cabinet and glasses if you so choose...help yourself I will try to return swiftly," he explained before bowing himself out and closing the door behind him.

Link found himself relieved to find they had a moment to talk amongst themselves in peace, free of the butler and other servants, providing there were no eavesdroppers.

Allen wasted no time in sinking himself into a comfortable chair, while Reever inspected the cabinet filled with alcoholic drinks that the butler had mentioned. He observed that quite a few of them were of some rather rare not to mention expensive vintages. Allen was making a point to ignore the cabinet's very existence.

"I don't suppose we should be sampling the beverages, Section Chief, or rather, Mr. Wenham," Link said. Though he supposed that its contents were much preferable to that insult to the name of tea they had been served earlier in the garden. Link sat himself down on a couch as he tried to forget the memory.

"I was only looking Link," Reever responded dropping the 'Mr' in present company.

Link glanced up at the wall to his right a pair of decorative rifles were mounted there. At least, he thought they were decorative, as they appeared to be fully functional, though he himself preferred blade work. Engrossed in his thoughts he simply gave Reever an absent nod. He then began to scan his surroundings for traces of innocence.

"Walker your eye is functioning properly correct?" Link asked as other thoughts began entering his mind.

"Yes I believe so," Allen answered simply as he sat comfortably in his chair.

"I mean that, the gardener is not an Akuma," Link added mostly to himself.

"No I don't think so," Allen said.

Reever was only vaguely listening to their conversation for he was now examining the very rifles that had Link's eye not much earlier. Though he seemed to be admiring them quite a bit more.

"How odd...this mansion is certainly strange, although I wouldn't go so far as to call it a supernatural occurrence," Link said continuing with his train of thought.

"I did notice he was unusually strong when he was hugging me though" Allen added more as an afterthought than anything else.

As Link and Allen continued to discuss Finny, Reever was absently wondering if the gun's were authentic, they certainly looked it to him. Of course how was he to know without asking that they certainly were real and also loaded.

"If I was someone else he'd have probably had me over," Allen continued in his discussion with Link.

"That strong?" Link asked sounding a little impressed. "Which means he's telling the truth...could innocence possibly be involved in an incident like that?" He asked, wondering exactly what it could be. It didn't feel right for Finnian to be an accommodator, yet Link couldn't deny it as a possibility as horrifying as the prospect was.

Reever finally turned away from the guns to join the conversation.  
"Hmm it is possible but," he paused for thought."Unless it's a parasitic type...which I doubt because I could see no body modification caused by innocence..that means its equipment type and if that's the case it should be unstable," he explained.

"For example like Choji's when he was revealed as a conformer. And if it was unstable like that it would more or less be obvious that innocence was there," Reever concluded.

"I see..." Link responded sounding a little dejected. "The search continues then," he said lifting himself out of his chair and beginning to examine the tables and furnishings of the room.

Allen meanwhile was still pointedly ignoring the alcohol cabinet. Reever however began examining the pool table, trying to get a look inside it. Link meanwhile was beginning to wonder if the innocence would reveal itself at all before it was ready. Giving up on his search for the mysterious item Link turned his attention to a book shelf that was present in the room, scanning the titles out of his own interest. Reever similarly to Link concluding the absence of innocence in the room sat himself down in a chair similarly to Allen.

"Is there really any innocence here?" Allen asked turning to Reever.

"I can't be sure but we decided to forgo sending a finder team because of the nature of the estate. We didn't think it wise to send a second team to recover the innocence if the need arose," Reever explained.

Link continued browsing the titles as Reever and Allen talked. He could see many classics among the titles, it seemed as though the collection had been replaced with popular books after the fire. Who knew what antiques could possibly lay in the library? He was of course assuming that there was one after all it was such a large house.

"Yeah I guess we are pretty suspicious as it is," Allen added as an afterthought.

Link proceeded to mentally wince at the mention of how suspicious the group was and mentally noted to take care with proper titles except for the likes of 'master'.

"Link was right you know though Allen... you need to try not to come across as rude. I know you're not meaning to be, but these people exist in a different level of society then we do. So try to refrain from awkward questions unless necessary...otherwise just you know small talk," Reever said expanding on Link's own lecture from earlier in the day.

Allen nodded in acknowledgment of Reever's words. He much preferred Reever's way of explaining it to Link's.

"Exactly," Link said adding his opinion.

He then looked thoughtful for a second before saying.  
"I think I shall go and make some tea. Would either of you like some?"

"Are you sure that's wise? After all we were told not to wander around by ourselves," Reever pointed out turning to Link.

Allen was surprised Link wanted any such thing after a mere cup of tea was almost the end of him previously.

"If I ask the staff for permission, I'm sure it's not impolite for a butler to make his, er, superiors, tea," Link said, though of course he planned to make himself some as well.

"I see...well do you remember your way to the kitchen?" Reever asked deciding not to argue the issue; there wasn't really much point in doing so.

"I'm certain I remember the way," Link replied after all he wasn't like Allen whom had an abysmal sense of direction. "If I should happen to lose my way, I will just ask someone the way first chance I get," he added matter of factly.

"Well ok, try not to run afoul of that butler, I get the distinct impression that we don't want to end up on his bad side," Reever advised.

"That boy Finny certainly seemed scared enough of him," Allen added with a weary smile, Reever nodded in response.

"I was not intending too. I will of course remain nothing but polite," Link said feeling a little insulted at the idea that he would do anything otherwise.  
"Besides that boy is clearly incompetent," Link added as an extra thought.

Allen couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for Finny.

"In any case I will return presently with the tea," Link announced as he headed for the door and pulled it open.

"Ok. Be careful Link," Allen said before Link was fully out the door.

"I will," the inspector replied with a frown and then he was off.

At the same time as the discussion in the entertainment lounge was taking place Sebastian had swiftly made his way to his master's study. Once there he knocked on the door and waited to be allowed to enter.

Inside the office Ciel turned his chair away from the window to face the door.  
"Enter," he said simply.

Sebastian wasted no time in letting himself into the room, he notices by the angle of the boy's chair that he must have been previously looking out the window, he realises that his master must have by now noticed the horrible state of the garden, even more so from up here than if he were on the ground.

"May I ask what it is you need Sir?" Sebastian asked standing in front of Ciel's desk with his arms by his sides, and even as he asked he had the distinct feeling what the boy wanted would pertain to the state of the garden.

"The garden is amiss...again," Ciel said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes sir I'm quite aware," Sebastian answered.

"I don't suppose I can blame the visitors for that...when are they leaving, again?" He asked.

"No I believe it was Finnian...again...and they haven't said...also... it seems Finnian has caused them some trouble," Sebastian explained calmly.  
"...and most likely us as well..." He added after a brief pause.

Ciel let out a slight sigh, "as long as they're not injured, they can count themselves fortunate," he said feeling a little put out by his own staff.  
"They aren't injured, are they?" He asked on a second thought.

"Oh thankfully not my lord...but he did admit to 'breaking' the tree to them," Sebastian answered truthfully.

Ciel took a moment to rub his temples, contemplating Finny's stupidity and lack of better judgement.

"I suppose you could always tell them he's a little unstable?" Ciel suggested still rubbing his temples and considering that it could even be true.

Sebastian thought for a moment that he'd wished he'd thought of that sooner.  
"I think that perhaps they may come to that conclusion themselves," Sebastian said while thinking to himself 'with any luck'.

"Let's hope they do. The blonde 'servant' seems to be a suspicious sort," Ciel observed. Incompetent actors they may be but he couldn't help but think there was something perhaps a little dangerous about them.

"Indeed," the butler agreed.

"I don't suppose you've found out anything else about them yet?" Ceil asked finally ceasing to rub his temples and returning his hand to his desk.

"Actually I did notice something odd about that grey haired boy," Sebastian recalled, having being reminded of his discovery by his master's question.

"Aside from his complete inability to act?" Ciel jested sounding interested.

"Well as we were conversing in the garden I noticed he has an odd red scar like mark on the left side of his face...a filled in pentacle rests above his eyebrow and a line goes down over his eye and ends almost tear like on his left cheek," Sebastian recounted, explaining the detail to Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Sebastian's mention of the detail.  
"I saw the scar below his eye, but the pentacle...? Is it possible that he possesses the same power as me?" Ciel asked a note of apprehension present in his voice, so far he had not been picturing Allen as any kind of threat, his 'servant' had seemed more the sort to present one.

"While I cannot sense the presence of another like myself anywhere nearby it is a possibility...we don't all have the same mark of a contract after all" Sebastian explained simply.

Ciel settled back in his chair resting his chin in his hand, frowning as he digested this new information.

"Maybe there's more to him than it seems. If he has a contract...this could become serious," he said while contemplating to himself whether he should keep the visitors close to learn more about them or have Sebastian drive them from his estate.

"Are you saying that one of the other two 'could' be a demon?" He asked, though he was doubtful of this.

Sebastian could sense the boy's unease.  
"No I do not think so," he stated while considering that if any of them were demons they were very good at hiding their presence while also being extremely incompetent at keeping up a legitimate appearance.

"Hmm. Then we'll have to make certain no other demon does arrive in my domain," Ciel said feeling slightly reassured by Sebastian's words.

"I should know as soon as one does," Sebastian said reassuring Ciel further.

"Alert me at once if so," Ciel ordered, he wouldn't put up with other demons thinking they could come and go as they pleased on his estate.

"Of course my lord."

"That is all, you may go now," Ciel said waving his hand in a way that emphasised his wish to be alone, while turning his chair to once again face the window.

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian bowed before leaving the room.

As he pulled the door closed he thought that he should deal with Finnian before returning to the guests in the lounge.

As Sebastian was heading down the hall he could just see Link heading similarly for the stairs. He frowned slightly, not really liking that he was wandering around on his own. He followed the young man to the stairs and silently descended behind him. Link was heading for the lower levels where he remembered the kitchen being on their way through previously. The inspector sensed someone following him and turns to see that Sebastian is only a little way behind him on the stairs. He was a little surprised that the butler hadn't announced his presence, especially as he seemed the sort to be concerned about keeping up proper appearances.

"Would you mind if I used the kitchen? Mr. Walker expressed a desire for more tea," Link asked turning his attention back to the stairs.

Sebastian gave a slight nod, he was heading that way so that he could talk to Finnian about his behaviour anyway so he could at least keep an eye on this guest until then.  
"Yes that's fine," he stated simply while thinking to himself, 'maybe he can teach that useless chef and maid a thing or two about tea brewery'.

He then proceeded to overtake Link on the stairs.  
"Well then if you would like to follow me to the kitchen." Sebastian proceeded to lead the way back to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Link said as he followed behind the butler, while slightly cursing his luck as his chance to expect his surroundings circumspectly was snatched away from him. However at least he was no longer using the kitchen without permission.

Sebastian lead Link back to the kitchen without so much as another word once there he pushed the door open and lead the other inside before he started to explain where certain things were.

"Here you are the tea is in that cabinet there, choose which ever type and brand you like. Coffee can be found in the cabinet next to it" he stated indicating the appropriate cabinets.  
"Sugar is on the side, there should be a kettle and tea pot and such in that cabinet. If you require any assistance don't hesitate to ask. However I still have that gardener to deal with so if you'll excuse me," he finished before giving Link a curt nod and leaving Link to his errand, though he pauses momentarily on his way out, about to warn Link to take of what he is doing but then briefly continues on his way as he feels that Link is more competent than the mansions own servants and needn't be told such things.

Upon proper inspection Link would find that the indicated cabinets were filled with a large selection of teas and coffees, and that the kitchen was also in very good order. He turned to thank the butler but found that he had already left, this caused Link a slight frown but he let it pass as he got on with his task.

Maylene, who was just leaving the servant's quarters with a clean stack of towels, spots Sebastian and barely manages to dodge him letting out a small squeak and almost sending the towels flying. She managed to recover them in time but in a much less folded state. She had a good idea about where it was that Sebastian was going and decided to hurry out of the hallway.

Sebastian however barely noticed her at all as he made his way to Finny's room, a room he shared with both Tanaka the house steward and Bard.

Back in the kitchen however Link was examining the selection of teas, after a short deliberation he decided he would make three cups of Earl Grey thinking that Section Chief Reever might appreciate its caffeinated properties. He quickly set to work gathering the things he needed without a second thought.

Sebastian at that time was entering Finny's room. Discovering upon opening the door that Bard was already there, seemingly consoling Finny.

"Like I said, don't worry about it! He'll probably forget all about...it...oh." Bard was saying coming to a slow stop as he realised Sebastian was now standing in the doorway.

"Hahaa..." he let out an awkward chuckle as Sebastian stood there not looking at all amused.

"Bard, don't you have work you should be doing?" Sebastian asked although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well you could...say that," he replied as he removed his hand from Finny's shoulder and slid away from the boy.

Ought you not be getting on with it then," Sebastian said in a commanding tone before adding, "also one of our guests is using the kitchen please do not leave him with a poor impression."

"Oh a guest? I should go give him a hand then," Bard said with an enthusiastic smile. Sebastian however thought to himself that a hand from Bard was probably the last thing that Link needed, but he let the cook pass all the same.

"Best o' luck Finny!" Bard said shooting the boy a reassuring smile as he left the room, leaving Finny's fate in Sebastian's hands, he only hoped that he wouldn't be too hard on the poor boy.

Sebastian waited for Bard to pull the door closed and to hear him walking towards the kitchen before turning to a rather scared looking Finnian. He was unaware however that Maylene had snuck up on the door and was now eavesdropping on their conversation as she had needed to bring her now tangled mass of towels in this direction.

He let out an exasperated sigh before starting on what he had to say.  
"Finnian, I really must implore you to be more careful. You have a monstrous amount of strength and while it is no trouble to me physically you have to think about those around you and those who are observing you"

Finny began to tear up a little, he'd expected that Sebastian would start shouting, and in fact just outside the door Maylene was standing in quiet apprehension waiting for him to do just that.

At that time of course Bard was making his way back to the kitchen where Link was currently situated reading a dusty cook book he'd found as he waited for the water to boil. Bard entered the room by smacking the door open causing Link to glance up with a look of disproval.

"Hello... I don't believe we've properly met," Link said a little hesitantly as he closed the book and set it down.

"Nah we haven't" Bard then indicated to himself with a jerked thumb pointed at his chest. "I'm Bard, I'm the cook here."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Howard Link...Mr Walker's..manservant." It hadn't been an easy thing to say but Link persevered none the less.

"Hey are you making tea?" Bard asked noticing the boiling kettle.

"Ye—" Link began to answer but was immediately cut off by the so called cook.

"Let me fix that," Bard said as he eagerly turned up the stove's heat causing flames to shoot up above the kettle by about two feet.

Link watched with stunned dread, finding himself amazed that a stoves heat could go that high. Meanwhile of course Allen and Reever were still in the entertainment lounge blissfully unaware of Link's new plight.

Sebastian also blissfully unaware of the trouble in the kitchen continued his talk with Finny.

"It's not natural for one boy...or even 10 men to be able to snap a tree like that." Sebastian Sighed, "it will trouble the young master if our guests become distressed by what they see here."

Finny let out a pathetic sniffle before he answered, "I k-know...I just..." It was obvious the boy was trying not to cry.

Sebastian however took to massaging his temples quite certain he was fighting a losing battle. While Maylene who was still outside the door, silently sniffled as she thought of poor Finny.

"Please try to be more considerate of everything you touch is all I'm asking," Sebastian said with a frown as he let his had drop back down to his side.  
"I don't want any more incidents. There also seems to be other issues with the garden. Your meant to nurture it not kill it," he added.

The butler sighed as he came up with a plan.  
"Its' getting a bit late but I want you to go outside and at least remove the tree you destroyed before dusk with the upmost care! After that you may retire for the day. Is that Clear?" The butler instructed.

Realising that Sebastian and Finny were about to leave the room Maylene hurriedly gathered up the towels and scurried away from the door with the intention of getting back to work before Sebastian could chastise her too.

Finny gave Sebastian a miserable nod before standing up from his bed. Sebastian made to leave, but held the door for Finny waiting for the boy to follow him out which of course he did.

Back in the kitchen however things were continuing to spiral out of control.

"Now it's really boilin'!" Bard exclaimed excitedly even as his eyebrows began to singe off. Link sensibly took a step or two away from the flames.

"Well there ya' go!" Bard said enthusiastically indicating the kettle with a grin.

Link however was completely aghast at what he was meant to do. Did this foolish man honestly expect him to just reach into the flames and pick up the kettle or something similar?

"That's a bit high!" Link said over the roar of the flames, "I can wait for it to boil in its own time!" he added though he was now sure that any water had boiled away and that the bottom of the kettle was probably beginning to melt by now.

"But this is so much faster," Bard replied even as his sleeve caught fire. Link responded by giving Bard a severe look, before attempting to reach through the heat for the stove controls. The least he could do was attempt to turn the flames off.

Bard however was no help at all as he even went so far as to light a cigarette on the flames after he had put his own sleeve out.

"Care for a smoke?" he asked.

Link just ignored him.

Sebastian however was walking back that way with Finnian, and Maylene walked innocently down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Remember Finny the upmost care," he said giving the boy a severe look, whilst also wondering why the hallway was becoming so hot.

Finny simply responded with a dejected nod as he walked towards the kitchen with Sebastian, unaware that the pair was about to walk into a manmade inferno.

Link finally managed to turn the stove off, while Bard remained to be no help at all. Link simply hopes that the flames will calm down now that there is nothing fuelling them. He stared at the now warped kettle, quite sure that any water inside had boiled away, besides the stove was still flaming even if considerably less than before and had no desire at all to reach in and take the kettle.

Link stared at the still flaming stove while wondering how he should tackle the situation. At that moment Sebastian pushed the kitchen door open and entered with Finny. The butler remained rooted to the floor, standing on the thresh hold of the kitchen in almost complete bewilderment at the situation.

Link still staring at the stove had but one small question come to mind that he just had to ask the cook.  
"Did you by any chance prepare the tea earlier today?"

"Yeah. Did ya' like it?"

This revelation caused Link mutter something in audibly in German.

"Bard..." Came the voice of Sebastian laced in suppressed rage as he overcame the shock of the sight before him.

"oh...hey Finny...and ah...Sebastian," Bard greeted the Butler and the Gardener as he turned around to face them, more than a little dread entering his mind as he saw Sebastian standing there.

"Wow that's really flaming!" Finny exclaimed jovially as the stove was still burning though of course not to the extent that it had been before Link had turned the stove off, and though Finny was impressed Sebastian quite obviously wasn't.

"Bard WHAT exactly ARE you doing!" Sebastian asked finding it harder and harder to suppress his anger; he'd had quite enough of the staff's incompetence for one day.

"Helping the guest make tea," he replied a little shakily. Not really comprehending exactly what was wrong. Of course it slowly dawned on him that his sleeve was burn, his eyebrows were gone and his face was probably a little sooty and the stove was still on fire. He then began to look a little ashamed of himself.

"I get the feeling that he was probably doing it fine by himself before you decided to 'Help' him"

Link was decidedly not getting involved as he prepared a wet towel over by the sink. Similarly Finny chose this moment to escape into the garden, feeling that he'd seen quite enough of Sebastian's bad side for one day and not wanting to get caught up in Bard's troubles.

"No but...the water wasn't even boiling yet," Bard argued feebly.

Link felt some resentment towards this statement but refrained from saying anything rude. He instead busied himself with putting the remaining flames out around the kettle.

"And put that cigarette out before you cause another catastrophe," Sebastian demanded, quickly losing whatever remained of his temper.

Bard backed up smothering the remaining flames with his sleeve as he did so. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and quickly put it out on the nearest available surface.

Sebastian returned to massaging his temples as he slowly tried to regain what little remained of his temper.

While Link removed the wet towel from the stove as the flames were now out and the towel itself was steaming. Everything of course now smelled of smoke and as Link observed the metal kettle was clearly now melted to the stove and clearly useless.

"I really must apologise to you Mr Link," Sebastian said once again retuning his hand to his side and looking at the other with an apologetic frown.

Link however refused to give up, determined to return to the others with tea. He searched the cabinets for a second kettle.

"Er...yes. Might I have five minutes to correctly brew some tea for Mr Walker and Mr Wenham?" He requested looking a bit singed and feeling more than a little irritated.

"Yes of course," Sebastian replied before turning on Bard and grabbing him by the ear and proceeding to drag the other man outside with ease for a word in private.

With Bard now removed from the kitchen Link proceeded to make a perfectly good cup of tea unhindered and without causing any fires or other hazards in the sort time it took him to do so. Once the tea was brewed he arranged the tea on a tray before cleaning up after himself leaving nothing but the half melted kettle. His take complete he carefully picked up the tray and made his way back to the entertainment lounge where Allen and Reever had began to play pool in the inspectors prolonged absence.

Meanwhile just outside in the garden Sebastian was now having to give severe words to Bard about his conduct in front of their guests. As if having to do this once today wasn't already enough.

"Are you absolutely insane?" Sebastian demanded to know because he was seriously starting to consider that the answer to this was yes.

"Um no?" Bard hazard a guess, at least he didn't think he was insane.

"Really! are you completely sure! Because I'm becoming increasingly certain that our guests must think our master insane for whom he employs!" Sebastian continued his voice rising slightly.

"Hey, hey, I'm not trying to reflect badly on the master! He's not us," Bard said as he raised both his hands in front of him defensively.

"Maybe so but your action reflect on his judgment," Sebastian stated calming down a little. While the situation was infuriating he saw no reason to really get angry. "In most manors you would have been fired long ago."

Bard lowered his gaze looking dejected. He'd no intention of bringing shame on the boy who'd given him a chance and a home.

"I understand Sebastian...I'll try harder next time!"

"See that you do! I don't want any more incidents! Do you think you can actually cook dinner COMPETENTLY?"

"I'll do my best!" Bard answered standing up straight and saluting Sebastian with renewed resolve.

Sebastian turned to re-enter the house, Bard following him not far behind, as he walked through the kitchen Sebastian stopped short of the door back into the main house.

"And do fix that kettle" he ordered before pulling the door open and leaving Bard to get on with his work. He heaved a heavy sigh as he decided to head back upstairs to the entertainment lounge where he felt he should apologise to Link once more, and of course he should also inform the young master as to these developments.

Back in the lounge however, Reever had not been faring well against Allen in their games of pool and had in fact lost to the boy more times then he'd care to admit. It was then that Link re-entered the room with a fresh tray of perfectly safe tea.

"Tea is served," he announced upon entry. Though he was still singed with the smell of smoke about him.

Allen turned to greet Link a smile of triumph on his face as he'd claimed yet another victory over Reever; however his smile slowly morphed into that of a frown as he saw the state of Link.

"Link what happened to you?" He asked sounding and feeling a little concerned.

Link looked at the pool table with slight disproval; something told him that some cheating had been going on.

"I met the man responsible for this morning's tea," he answered simply.  
"This tea however is perfectly fine, as am I," he added as he set the tray down the nearest table.

"Are you sure?" Reever asked uncertainly as he replace his pool cue in the rack and walked over to the table.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you," he replied. Clearly he was more annoyed than anything, but soon felt at least a little better after taking a sip of his hard earned tea.

"Do help yourselves"

At the small prompt both Allen and Reever picked up their own cups and took a sip of the tea.

"Well this isn't actually half bad," Reever said giving Link a small smile. Allen nodded in agreement rather enjoying the drink.

Link gave the pair a polite nod to indicate he was listening.  
"I do believe that the chef is insane however," Link stated.

"Oh?" Reever gave link and enquiring look.

Shuddering slightly Link continued to explain.  
"He lit the kitchen on fire in two seconds."

Neither Reever nor Allen said anything to this but quietly continued with their tea. Link was beginning to feel he'd like a bath.

Sebastian who'd been heading to the lounge to make a proper apology to Link was now stood outside the door. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door to announce his arrival and then entering.

Link looked to the door and straightened himself up a little.

"I'm afraid that once again I must offer my profuse apologise to you Mr Link," Sebastian announced with a serious face.

Though Link appreciated the apology he was still not pleased by any means by the incident.  
"At least I seem to have escaped intact, and I was able to make some tea in the end as well," he replied sounding at least a little happy about his small fact.

"You are fortunate to be able to make light of such a situation. I will be reporting the matter to my master of course. Should you need anything feel free to ask. A change of clothes or a relaxing bath perhaps?" Sebastian suggested feeling that for Link's troubles he was at least owed something.

"I have come prepared with a change of clothes, but I'm sure we would all like to know where the baths are," he responded.

"Very well," Sebastian said with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9 Misunderstandings at Bath Time

Chapter 9  
Misunderstandings at Bath Time

A little while later after Sebastian had shown Link, Allen and Reever where the nearest bathroom was. Both the butler and the scientist had left Link and Allen to it. Somehow despite that Link was the only one in the group truly in need of a bath, Allen was for some reason having his first.

Or rather he would be having his first if only he could get his trousers off. Instead the boy was standing behind a screen feeling somewhat mortified as he couldn't get his trousers down past his thighs no matter how hard he tried to pull them down.

Link looked over at the screen of which Allen was meant to be undressing behind wondering what was taking so long, as he made sure that the bath was at an appropriate depth and temperature after all it wouldn't do if the boy injured himself somehow or create a mess by spilling hot water everywhere. He frowned as he could tell by the silhouette that the young exorcist was struggling with something.

"Is something wrong Walker?" he asked a little uncertainly.

"I can't get these trousers...off...argh!" Allen replied frustration sounding in his voice.

"Well I do keep telling you not to eat so much for breakfast," Link stated in superior tone, as if he truly believed that Allen's trouser trouble must stem from the boy's eating habits and nothing else.

"It's not that...they must have shrunk in the wash or something," Allen argued deciding not to mention Link's own slightly ludicrous pie related eating habits, all the while still fighting what was obviously a losing battle with his clothes.

He walked out from behind the screen trousers unbuttoned and stuck to his thighs like someone had fused them to his skin at that particular point. He looked less than happy.

"Well don't look at me, my clothes never shrink in the wash," Link stated raising an eyebrow and Allen's appearance.

"Well you could help me out," Allen protested frowning at the other.

Link gave Allen a brief look of pure scepticism, wondering if Allen's plight was really that bad.

"Very well, hold still."  
Link knelt down in front of Allen grabbing the sides of his trousers and attempting to pull them down. However the garment didn't even budge a mere centimetre and Link began to wonder how Allen had even managed to get them on in the first place.

Frowning Link pulled harder at the fabric but to no success.

"I swear they've felt alright all day," Allen said feeling a little flustered by the situation.

"Did the maid wash them?" Link asked suspiciously, though he said it more as a thought than an actual question.

"I don't think so..." Allen answered recalling that he most definitely took them from his suitcase.

"Perhaps then they are made from defective material."

"That shrinks?"

"It's either that or you've gained weight," Link said severely.

"In the space of twelve hours!" Allen bit back feeling more than a little insulted by Link's remark.

While this struggle was taking place the manors owner Ciel Phantomhive was strolling down the hall towards the very bathroom that Link and Allen occupied with his butler of course in toe.

As for Reever he was sitting in his room writing and reading through reports of events thus far.

"A good point," Link said frowning, "if you were going to gain weight you could have done so any number of times before now."

Intent on removing the trousers, Link leans forward and tries to pull them down by the hem.

"Gah...!"  
Allen however did his best to not let Link pull him over.

It was at this particularly unfortunate point that the young Earl decided to open the door in order to check something. Seeing as there was no notice on the door to discourage any disturbance Sebastian said nothing to protest the action.

The resulting scene was largely one of silence and stunned faces. After a brief pause Sebastian was quick to cover his masters eyes, as he was quick to judge the scene to be of at least some offence to the young noble .

This small action caused the paling Link to feel some measure of outrage as it suggested that something improper was taking place, causing the inspector to quickly stand up and move away from the white haired boy.

Meanwhile Allen however was stuck in his state of stunned silence as his brain was quick to figure out the exact kind of conclusion that Sebastian had come to. After which realisation he was fast thinking about how amazing it would be if he were to suddenly turn invisible and vanish from the scene, after which he could crawl into a lonely corner and die from embarrassment.

"I was er...helping Mr Walker to undress for his bath," Link said a little haphazardly as he quickly thought of an excuse. All the while hoping that, that fell under the duties of a butler and trying not to think about the kind of conclusions that Sebastian could have come to, particularly the obvious ones.

Sebastian raised a single eyebrow at Link's excuse, that was before realising that he didn't really have any ground for which to comment on as he not only helped Ceil undress for baths but also aided the boy in getting dressed in the morning and for getting into his bed clothes at night.

"Well then...we'll leave you to it then," Sebastian said his usual polite yet fake smile in place as he directed his young master out of the room not moving his hand even a small it from the boy's eyes. "I hope you enjoy your bath Mr Walker," he added as he pulled the door close.

Sebastian then briefly wondered as to why did the pair not put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside the door, in order to ward off any unknowing individuals, it could have been the Maid coming in to put away clean towels, and that would have been all sorts of improper.

"Sebastian...you may remove your hand now," Ciel instructed sounding a little irritated.

"Ah of course, sorry my lord," Sebastian responded removing his hand from the boys face immediately, realising that he'd been momentarily lost in his thoughts.

"Well that certainly was...unusual," the boy commented.

"Indeed," came Sebastian's response as he wondered what was really going on, he wasn't quite convinced of Link's story.

"Well he could have at least found a more attractive manservant," Ciel commented as he began to walk back down the hall.

At first Sebastian said nothing.

"He could have been just trying to help his master out of those trousers," Sebastian suggested eventually though his tone implied that he didn't believe it.

"Yes I suppose that could be a possibility," Ciel said in a monotone as they continued down the hall.

"At the very least, they could find some other place besides my mansion..." The boy added with an air of disapproval.

"Indeed my Lord."

As the Master and Servant walked down the hall discussing the scene that had just transpired, Reever who had just finished writing a report was just leaving his room to go and discuss further with Link and Allen about what to do next. As he pulled the door closed he saw that Ciel and Sebastian were walking his way. He gave them a polite smile as they passed him by.

Sebastian acknowledged Reever's smile with a small nod.

Ciel gave Reever a weary look before continuing the conversation with his butler as they passed.

"It's shameful really."

"I agree young master."

"In other people's bathrooms," Ciel said with a slight tone of disgust, not caring in the slightest that Reever was still within the pair's hearing distance.

This last comment caused Reever to pause mid step as he was heading towards said bathroom. He gave a weary glance back at pair as they continued their journey down the hall. The scientist then shook his head thinking he must not have heard them right, quickly glanced at the reports in his hands before returning to his errand.

Back in the bathroom however Allen was wishing that any god out there might just strike him down and put him out of his misery.

Link however had regained some of his composure though he was still faintly red, a little annoyed and wondering what was becoming of his reputation; and why anyone in their right mind would come to the conclusion that he would do such things with Walker, it was completely preposterous in Link's mind.

Feeling the need to preoccupy his thoughts Allen returned to the task of removing his trousers by himself not wanting to rely on Link any further.

Link's mind started to come around to that comment that Sebastian had made the previous day about Maylene being kept around for other reasons, he was further baffled when thinking that the master of the house was but a twelve year old boy. Realising that Allen was still struggling with his clothing Link slowly removed his hand from his face as he began to speak.

"If you still cannot get out of them, you could always cut them off."

Allen gave up, and if there had been a bed behind him he would have flopped right over onto it in defeat.

"I think that may be best," he said sounding put out.

"Do you need a knife?" Link asked.

"Yes."

"Well if that's the case. Then I suppose I will have to cut them off for you," Link said as he walked over to Allen, considering that he didn't want to actually hand any of his blades over to the younger boy.

"Just as long as I can get out of these," Allen stated sounding frustrated, while hoping he could get out of this without another misunderstanding.

Link approached Allen extending one of his switchblades while listening for the footsteps of any would be visitors, as he too did not fancy a second misunderstanding.

Just as Like was keeling down to cut Allen's trousers off however there was a sharp knock on the door. Before Link could say anything to halt the person entering, Reever Wenham who had previously been heading that way. At first the science chief didn't notice anything amiss, this however could have been attributed to the fact that he was not looking ahead of himself but rather down at the report in his hand.

"Hey I was wondering where...you..think.." he started to say however began to trail off as he looked up from the reports to Link and Allen, only to see Link holding an extended switch blade to Allen, who coincidently had his trousers hanging on to his waist.

Link and Allen stared at Reever in silent despair.

"I'll...ah come back later..." Reever said after a silent pause and quickly backed out of the room pulling the door closed.

"Mr Wenham!" Link called out desperate that there not be second misunderstanding regarding himself and Allen Walker. He quickly cut the other boy's trousers enough for him to be able to remove them before standing up to give chase to Reever.

Allen however was rooted to the spot in stunned embarrassment, he hadn't thought the situation could have gotten any worse, he was now standing corrected.

"I...you take your bath" Like hesitantly instructed to Allen. "I will be around."

Following that the inspector concealed his switchblade and left the bathroom to follow after Reever to clear up any incorrect assumptions the scientist may have come to, making sure of course to pull the door closed after him.

Fortunately Reever was only a little way down the hall as he headed back to his room. His thoughts were not nearly as bad as Link feared as the older man was merely thinking that the scene probably just looked bad and that knowing Link there was more than likely a perfectly reasonable explanation for it.

Link quickly came up beside Reever, intent on clearing up the situation; he was however looking rather flustered.

"Walker was simply having issues with his trousers; I was merely helping him to get out of them," Link explained hurriedly.

"Oh well I knew that it was probably...just..." Reever paused momentarily in movement and in thought as he considered the right words, "just an awkward situation," he finished giving Link an understanding smile.

"Yes that's exactly it," Link sighed with relief.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about then," he stated with a smile before recalling that he'd passed the butler and young Earl coming from that way, and then thought back on the conversation he'd over heard before asking "is there?"

"Ah...no.." Link said but then paused, "though residents of the mansion may have also formed certain misconceptions..." He finished still feeling rather horrified about the whole thing.

"Oh," Reever had been rather hoping that would not be the case.

Link held a pained expression as he felt at least some small relief that Reever had not considered that Link may have been in the process of dispatching the young exorcist.

"Well you should probably go and continue getting ready for your bath," Reever said with a reassuring smile sensing Link's discontent.

"Yes I had better," the inspector replied straightening up slightly, still holding a singed and wearied appearance.

Link nodded slowly in agreement, "Yes I had better".  
He then began heading back the other way.

Reever likewise headed back to his room.

Meanwhile in the bath room however Allen, after removing the rest of his clothes without incident had managed to finally get into his bath, and was enjoying a relaxing soak.  
"Stupid evil trousers," he mumbled to himself as he laid back and relaxed.

As he let the hot bath relax his muscles he considered how it was nice to enjoy a normal bath for a change and not have to worry about Supervisor Komui's 'mystery' bath, which may or may not have an unwelcomed surprise waiting for those bathing. No in comparison this was much better, he settled himself down for the long haul.

As Allen relaxed Link had since returned but opted for waiting outside, thinking how he wouldn't like someone to open it if he was in Allen's place and also thinking that given the already unfortunate interruptions this was probably for the best anyway.

He decided to knock but simply to announce he was there.  
"Let me know once you are finished Walker," he instructed.

"Ok." Came a reply, the tone implying to Link that Allen intended to be anything but swift in his bath, despite the fact that the curtsey of a bath had in fact been extended to Link in light of his dealings with the chef and the ensuing fiasco in the kitchen.

Link merely sighed in light of this and resigned himself to the fact he would probably be standing there a while, which was something he'd become rather good at.

Meanwhile continuing his stroll through the mansion Ciel was piecing together what scanty information about the visitors he had-who they really were, what the pentacle meant, and what sort of relationships they had with each other. Unfortunately, it seemed he was lacking in sufficient information.

Sebastian was thinking along similar lines but was more focused on how exactly he should place the group. Their letter of introduction certainly looked authentic enough, but if that boy really did turn out to have a devils contract, Sebastian had to wonder exactly what they thought they were playing at.

He once again removed the letter in question from his jacket and began to re-examine it, wondering if he, as unlikely as it was, had missed some sort of vital clue. However he quickly concluded that there was no questioning its authenticity, he could stare at it all day but the information it offered would remain the same.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian as the butler returned the letter to the inside of his jacket.

"Nothing there either?" He asked slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry to say my Lord but I cannot find a single fault with the letter. It is most certainly genuine," Sebastian concluded.

"And yet they most certainly are not." The young Earl frowned at the enigma before him.  
"If we can't find any further information by our own means, particularly regarding the most pressing question, perhaps we should look to other knowledgeable sources," he pondered.

"You have an idea young master?"

"Perhaps..." he paused, "...We could pay a visit to the Undertaker".

"Indeed my Lord."

"However I would like you to continue to investigating as much as you can on your own first," Ciel instructed, he did not want to end up in the depth of the Undertaker unnecessarily.

"As you wish," the butler obliged with a smile.

Outside the bathroom a good deal of time had passed and Link was beginning to wonder just what exactly was keeping his charge so long. He pulled out his pocket watch to examine the time and sighed, he should have known this would happen.

He knocked on the door, but received no answer, the lack of reply didn't worry him and neither did it surprise him.  
He gently pushed the door open and let out an exasperated sigh as his suspicions were revealed to be true; Allen had fallen asleep in the bath.  
'honestly...' the inspector thought, 'he's lucky to not have drowned.'

"Walker are you done?" He asked re-entering the bathroom.

"Huh!...Wha..." Allen jolted up the movement causing water to cascade over the side of the bath and over the floor.

"D-did I ...fall asleep?" The boy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," Link answered bluntly, glancing apprehensively at the door, worrying for any unwelcomed visitors.

"Sorry Link, I guess I'm just too used to Komui's mystery baths," he apologised.

"I do prefer ones that are less exciting myself. However if you are going to fall asleep I believe it is my turn."

"Yes, yes," Allen replied as he cast his eyes around for even the hint of a bath towel.  
"You can't see a bath towel anywhere can you Link?" he asked, not spotting one for himself.

"I'm afraid I don't," Link replied giving a quick look around the room from where he stood.

At that moment as if summoned by the guests need for towels, (though most likely because she'd taken the long rout in getting there and had made a terribly slow job of it at that) Maylene opened the door clutching the very stack of towels she'd been holding hours earlier when eavesdropping on Sebastian's talk with Finnian. She did not immediately realise her mistake.

"Well could yo—ack!" mid sentence Allen realised Maylene has entered and quickly submerged himself under the water in an effort to cover himself up.

Maylene blinked nearsightedly at Allen for a moment before turning bright red.  
"B-beg your p-p-pardons-sir!" She stuttered.

Link at this point was just glad to not have been in Allen's immediate vicinity, he didn't even want to consider the thought of even more and possibly worse misunderstandings.

"W-would you like a...t-towel?" The maid asked haphazardly.

"That...that would be nice...thank you," Allen replied starting to turn red himself.

"Here you are then!" She said, her glasses fogging up impeding her sight even more as she dumped her armful of grubby towels in Allen's hastily outstretched arms.

"ahh...thank you very much," Allen said a little weary as he was just barely managing to keep the towels above water and also keep himself covered by the bath water and lather.

"Excuse me! But Mr. Walker is in the middle of a bath!" Link finally spoke up about what he found to be shameful lack of proper decorum. It was positively shameful in his mind that a woman intrude on a man's bath.

"You're welcome," Maylene said to Allen smiling slightly; glad to have been of some use. However her blush deepened as Link's burning words reached her ears.  
"Y-yes he is...i-it's a good thing I brought the towels then...other..Otherwise he's be without," she said barely holding it together.

"Yes thank you for that," Link said shortly.  
"Now would you be so kind as to leave? And close the door behind you!" Link asked, wondering just how it was that the maid had walked in on someone taking a bath and left it hanging wide open, not least that she was still standing there almost like it was nothing.

"Oh! Yes..yes! Of course!...R-ring me if you need anything," she stuttered as if suddenly realising the situation. Still blushing she swiftly left slamming the door behind her.

Link glared at the door with disproval after she left.  
"How can they have a bathroom where anyone can simply walk in on someone bathing..." he said, traces of outrage in his voice.

Allen let out a small sigh, "well they do have some 'Do Not Disturb' signs over there for hanging on the door." He tried his best to indicate the sighs despite his hands being full of towels, he really wished Link would take them from him before his arms got too tired and he ended up dropping the lot in the bath.

"There is?" Link looked in the general direction that Allen was trying to indicate and spotted the aforementioned signs on a cabinet by the door.

"I would hazard that the lack of locks is because their Master is so young. He could slip and fall...or something," the exorcist explained further.

"I suppose that makes...sense then," Link conceded whishing he'd noticed the signs earlier.

"More importantly...Link could you please take these towels...I can't move with all these in my arms and I think I'm going to drop them," Allen asked his arms starting to ache.

"Very well." Link walked over to the bath to relieve Allen of his burden and take the extra towels. He gave them a short look of disproval; to him they looked very grubby, like someone had been carrying them around all day. He didn't realise how on the mark he was with this observation.

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked noticing the face Link was pulling.

"These towels are rather grubby," Link explained putting them down on the nearest available cupboard so that he wouldn't have to hold them.

"Oh?" Allen climbed out of the bath while Link's attention was occupied elsewhere and wrapped one of the towels around his waist.

"They seem to be covered in dust and lint..amongst other things..." Link detailed, he then turned around and walked to the bath to change the water. Thinking as he did about how he really wanted to have a nice soak as well now that he finally had the chance.

Allen grabbed a set of clean clothes he'd brought with him before disappearing behind an screen to dry himself off and get dressed.

Once the bath water had been changed Link undressed himself, folding the clothes into a neat pile before climbing into the hot bath water, unlike Allen he had no trouble removing his trousers. The steaming water felt wonderful, and he could feel his muscles relaxing. It was a nice contrast compared to other events of the day.

Once dressed Allen grabbed his worn clothes and now cut pair of trousers before depositing the used towel in a nearby wash bin. He then made his way to the door.

"I'll just wait for you back in our room," he said before disappearing out the door, though he took a "Do Not Enter" sign with him and for Link's sake hung it outside.

With Allen gone Link sank into the bath, letting out a relaxed sigh, he was already feeling much better and in order to keep things that way he did his best to push all thoughts and worries about the earlier embarrassment with the Earl and the Butler and any misconceptions and misunderstandings they may have concerning himself and Allen, as well as about the trio in general. 

During the short interval leading up to the serving of dinner the in habitants of the house were busily getting on with tasks separately from each other for possibly the first time since the party from the Vatican had turned up at the front door.

Sebastian was busy making dinner as per usual in Bard's stead, while the chef went and despaired in another room. Ciel was sat in his sitting room reading a book. Maylene was wearily setting the dinner table, while Finnian finished up in the garden. Allen once returned to his and Link's room decided to examine it in case of innocence, Reever was doing the same in his own room down the hall, neither were having any particular luck.

Link swiftly finished his bath after having relaxed a little. He didn't want to linger too long or risk becoming too comfortable and falling asleep like Allen. He climbed out of the bath drained the water and then dried himself with the cleanest looking towel he could find. Once dried he dressed in a set of fresh clothes and re-braided his hair. After this he returned to his and Allen's room.

Meanwhile in his own room Reever had just about given up on finding any innocence there. He got up from searching under the bed and straightened himself up. He wondered if now would be a good time to check if the others had returned to their room. When he entered Allen turned around from examining a narrow bookcase and shock his head, indicating that he had found nothing. Link sighed.

After briefly consulting a pocket watch he decided that they both should have had ample time in which to bathe and with any luck would be in their room.  
He left his own pulling the door closed travelled the short distance down the hall and then lightly knocked on the door.

"You may enter," Link answered glad that at last someone decided to knock before entering a room.

Reever entered, a report held in his hands.  
"I'm Sorry about earlier," he apologised as he walked in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Never mind it." Link frowned.

Reever gave a short cough before deciding to move onto the subject of his visit.  
"Anyway, from what I've pieced together so far, there hasn't been any significant sign of the innocence. I just checked my own room in case...despite no turning up anything thus far, I would still say that there is definitely something strange going on," he explained calmly.

Link gave the scientist a short nod.  
"I have reached similar conclusions while searching. The state of the garden was certainly unusual, but it doesn't appear that Innocence is involved."

"It is certainly curious," Reever agreed.  
"In any case I believe it would be in our best interests to ask for a list of rooms before continuing the search any further," he continued.

"A floor plan would be most helpful," agreed Link.

Reever began to wonder if they would be allowed to investigate the Earl's room and study, or if there were possibly any other areas they could be barred from.

"There may be areas we are declined access despite our authorisation from the Vatican," Link queried out loud, almost as if he'd been able to read Reever's thoughts.

"I had just been pondering the same thing," admitted Reever.

"Still we should ask," said Allen finally joining in the conversation.

"Well that goes without saying really," Link said.

Reever turned to Allen, "You will probably have to be the one to ask, it may not go down to well if Link does," he explained.

"Well that also goes without saying really, seeing as I am only a butler. However I believe I can still be useful in questioning the household servants." Link thought on how he'd not yet had the chance to do this, he then also considered if he'd really be able to get anything useful from the staff of this particular house hold.

"Yes I agree that would be a good line of enquiry," Reever agreed though he had serious doubts that the head butler would be fourth coming with any important information. "Perhaps after dinner you should suggest you help the butler clear the table?" He suggested, thinking of ways to at least give Link an excuse to be in a situation to hold a conversation with the butler.

"I suppose I can do that," Link agreed while thinking about how he is usually just an observer in these missions. "Perhaps I will also find that Chef in the kitchens again."

At the mention of this both Allen and Reever shared an uneasy look; neither of them had thought that Link would be keen on another run in with the cook after what had happened just earlier that day.

They were right of course, Link wasn't keen on the idea, however if Link was anything he was thorough.

Reever then turned to Allen, "ok Allen at dinner I think you should politely ask for a floor plan and if it is possibly to search the Earls private rooms."

Allen gave a short nod in agreement.

"Meanwhile I shall follow a line of inquiry with the other servants," Link said as a sort of follow up.

"Sounds good." Reever nodded before realising that he'd left himself with nothing to do. He gave this some quick thought.  
"Meanwhile I will suggest searching the remaining guest rooms," he said finally. Link gave a short nod in agreement. They were all splitting up, however this would hopefully spur the search on further.

Reever then took out his pocket watch, examining it once again.  
"Dinner should be soon. Should we walk down to the dining hall?" He asked looking up at the others.

"Very Well," replied link.


	10. Chapter 10 A Dangerous game of Poker

Chapter 10  
A Dangerous game of Poker

Sebastian was just laying the food out on the table as trio from the order entered the dining room.

"Oh...erm are we early?" Allen asked after having given the room a quick glance over and noticed that Ciel was not present and that it appeared that the butler had only just finished laying the table.

"Rather I would say you have arrived precisely on time," Sebastian answered as he straightened up, in order to give the three guests a pleasant welcoming smile. "If you would like to take your seats while I go and fetch the young master." He indicated the chairs at the table before giving them a short nod in place of his usual bow before excusing himself from the room to go and collect Ciel from the sitting room where the butler had last left him.

Link took charge by pulling out Allen's seat, an action which was quickly becoming routine, perhaps a little too routine for Link's liking. Allen quickly sat down, and Reever seated himself on Allen's left, Link taking the seat available to his right.

It took Sebastian but a moment to find his young master. He knocked on the sitting room door to announce his presence before entering.

"Yes? Is it finally dinner time?" The boy called out.

"Indeed it is Sir; our guests have already taken their seats."

"I suppose I'll have to endure another dinner with them, then..." Ciel said with a sigh, while contemplating Allen's monstrous appetite.

"However...I do wonder how diverting it would be to play a little game with our guests," Ciel wondered aloud, sitting himself straighter in his chair. "It would only be polite to offer them some entertainment, after all..." He added.

"An excellent idea young master," Sebastian agreed with a polite smile. "Perhaps you can get to know them better over a casual game."

"Quite true-it will be a good opportunity to learn more about them," said Ciel, a faint smile tracing across his lips.

He then rose out of his chair; taking this as a cue, Sebastian opened the door. The two walked to the dining hall. Once there Sebastian seated Ciel before taking up his customary position behind his chair.

Link, Reever and even Allen waited for Ciel to start eating before serving themselves; however, the boy didn't start. Allen was hoping that he would because he was starving and the food was doing a very good job of being utterly tempting.

Instead the young earl folded his hands together, observing his guests before deciding to address them.

"I hope that all of you are finding your stay here pleasant."

Allen was about to reply. However, the boy quickly cut him off, he'd not been planning to give them time to reply. "As the Earl of this manner, I'd like to invite you to a game or two after we dine," he announced.

"A game?" Allen asked, now distracted from his task of asking about the floor plans.

Reever, however, was now thinking that perhaps asking about the floor plans would be more appropriate during a casual conversation over some light-hearted entertainment such as the kind that was being proposed.

"Yes. You many have seen the pool table, but I have other games as well. We might retire and enjoy ourselves a little once dinner is over," elaborated Ciel, a child-like smile playing across his face. "A gentlemanly bet or two is also acceptable," he continued as he shifted in his seat, bringing one leg to rest over the top of the other.

"I'm rather good at poker," Allen said without even thinking before he began to slowly wonder if he'd be allowed to bet for money. He gave Link a side glance, one which was returned with a warning look, which squashed Allen's hopes of winning enough to pay off his master's debts.

Reever, however, considered how 'rather good' was an understatement in Allen's case.

"Are you?" Ciel asked while doubting the legitimacy of that statement, deciding not to believe it based on what he had seen of Allen so far. "If that is your game of choice then I have no objections," he said with a smile.

"A friendly game I think would be best..." Reever interjected, knowing full well that Allen played to win and he could very well win everything the earl owned.

This comment earned a look of scepticism from Sebastian. He wondered what it was the supposed antiques dealer would like to avoid.

"Oh, don't worry, it was not my intention to bet for money," Ciel said turning to Reever.

Link couldn't decide whether this was more or less worrying; he guessed that would depend on what it was the earl did want to bet for.

Allen felt his hopes of repaying his masters debts become dashed completely.

"Then what do you intend to bet for?" Reever asked suspiciously.

Sebastian had a good idea about the answer to that question; however, this fact didn't show.

"Knowledge," the boy answered simply, smiling a smile he did not mean. "It would be a fine way to get better acquainted with each other do you not think?"

'So it is not really a friendly game after all,' Link thought to himself as his suspicion of the earl grew.

"Well that sounds fair.." Reever said, his own suspicions not subsiding in the least.

Allen's mind however was slowly slipping into depression now that it had brought itself round to the thought of the monstrous debts he'd inherited from his Master.

"Wonderful, then the matter is settled." Ciel said to Reever before turning his attention to Allen. "Are you feeling unwell?" he asked the white-haired boy politely, though in truth he wasn't concerned for the others well being in the slightest, his misconception that Allen would be an easy opponent only intensifying.

Reever gave Allen a gentle nudge with his foot under the table as the teenager seemed to be too preoccupied with his thoughts to have noticed Ciel's question.

"Eh! oh erm...I'm just fine...just remembering some bad memories is all," he replied with a weary smile.

"Is that so..." said Ciel as he briefly contemplated how he too was familiar with bad memories, though none of his concerned poker.

Sebastian was also beginning to see Allen as an easy target.

"So poker is it? Will it be the five of us?" Allen asked counting Sebastian unconsciously, not considering that the butlers may be expected to not play.

This question caused Sebastian to raise an eyebrow, he'd not even entertained the thought that he could be expected to play.

"Yes, Sebastian will be joining us, if you have no objections. I thought the butlers might join us, for a more interesting game," Ciel explained with a smile that was probably closer to a smirk.

Sebastian now raised both his eyebrows in surprise at this event, he'd not expected it. Though he supposed that he would be expected to 'fix' the game in their favour.

Ciel gave Sebastian a sideways glance that wordlessly said, 'Well you can win, can't you.' Confirming Sebastian's thoughts about making the game go in their favour.

"Very well then now that that is decided perhaps we should eat our meal before it gets cold," Ciel suggested closing the subject before he finally began to serve himself.

With the discussion seemingly over Reever too began to serve himself, all the while wondering if the young earl did not in fact have some sort of trick up his sleeve.

Allen however merely thought about how even if the winnings were not of material value he could still win, and they could still gain something of value by him doing so.

Link however, despite his knowledge of Allen's poker skills could not put himself at ease. He couldn't help but think this was not going to be as easy nor as pleasant as it at all seemed; something about the butlers smile told him this was not going to be so promising. He tried to push that thought from his mind as he began to serve himself.

After dinner had passed without any real conversation the group retired to the entertainment lounge in order to get their game underway, as a curtsey Allen was allowed to deal...a big mistake on the part of the earl, as it gave Allen complete control over the direction of the cards.

They had agreed to use simple rules to play. As no bets of material value were being made, and the winner was awarded desired information, it was determined that a single hand in a round would decide the winner. Both Sebastian and Allen had been told while out of ear shot of the opposing party to at least lose the first round.

With a polite smile Allen dealt the first round.

As they were going clockwise it would be Link's turn to discard any cards first, he was not smiling as his hand was rather poor. He suspected this was because everyone else had the better cards. He discarded and drew new cards ending up with a flush, a not overly magnificent hand but one much better than before.

Ciel was wearing a slight frown; he discarded and drew two resulting in four of a kind.

In contrast Sebastian was smiling, he somehow ended up with a rather good hand, a straight flush, if he was really going to do badly this round he'd have to lose some cards and get worse ones. He discarded three and drew three; resulting in a far more modest pair.

It was then Reever's turn and he was staring at his poor hand, he had only one pair. He decided to discard a couple and draw new ones. Spectacularly ending with a full house.

Finally it was Allen's turn and the boy was all smiles despite his instructions to lose deliberately. He'd made sure to have a low hand; he discarded and drew for the sake of appearance as anyone with a bad hand would to improve their chances, not once losing his smile as he did. His result was that of a three of a kind.

Link felt tempted to fold, however made up his mind to at least stick out the first round. He played his flush. At least his job as an Inspector, working with Walker, convinced him to at least learn the rules of poker. Of course, he'd never be foolish enough to bet anything with Walker, or play an unnecessary game, but it was knowledge valuable for his observation or at least he felt so. That is not to say he wouldn't have preferred to play a game of chess.

Ciel laid his four of a kind on the table. Link was not surprised to see that he was already losing. Sebastian revealed his straight, which was followed by Reever and his full house and lastly Allen with a three of a kind.

Reever found himself surprised that Allen had actually stuck to the plan and lost a round, albeit on purpose.

"Well it appears this round goes to the earl," Allen announced with a smile.

Link made a mental note of Allen's loss; he also did not expect he'd ever see another one, and all of this was besides the fact Allen had lost on purpose or rather had put no effort into making sure that he won.

"So I am," Ciel noted though he looked neither pleased nor displeased by this.

"Well then, Earl, ask away," Allen said still smiling as he collected in the cards and then handed the deck to Link to shuffle, as Link was now the dealer.

Ciel considered his question; he did not want his first question to be too forward, something simple would do.

"Here's a small question for each of you just to get us started. Where did you grow up, and with whom?" He asked simply, sitting up straighter in his chair as he did. "Do answer truthfully, or the game will be over..." He added with a slight smile, he hoped his tone would imply that should they answer untruthfully he'd throw them out of his house.

Link gave Allen a quick side glance and made a small prayer in his head that Allen would not say 'the circus'.

Reever also gave Allen an uncertain look, but decided to kick things off by answering first.

"I was born in Australia and I grew up there with my family." Reever's answer had of course been nothing but the truth.

"Australia?" Ciel repeated, "That is quite far." He sounded a little surprised. That explained why he had not recognised Reever's accent—he'd never had visitors from Australia before. The boy noble then inferred from this that Reever must be related to convicts.

"Y-yes it is..." Was all Reever could muster as a response.

Allen was pondering how he should answer... he'd caught both Reever's and Link's worried side long looks. Fortunately Allen was a rather good liar when he knows what he's doing.  
"I was abandoned but later adopted by my farther Mana Walker, who was a member of the church," he answered with a slight frown at the thought of the memory. The larger part of what he had said was true, he'd merely substituted 'circus' for 'church'.

Link considered his answer, his childhood was innocent enough if he kept it to general terms. He was however relieved that Allen had managed to answer, though the boy should have been used to searching, intrusive questions by now.

Ciel considered this and wondered briefly to Allen's possible heritage.

"I grew up in Rome, raised by the church," Link answered finally, keeping it vague.

Reever and Allen, however, added 'raised to be an assassin' in the privacy of their own heads.

Ciel wondered about this; he contemplated how it could have been that Link had come from there to here and wondered the same of his supposed 'master' Allen Walker.

"Well then, shall we continue?" the boy asked, prompting Link to deal after he finished shuffling.

Allen thought about if he was required to lose any more rounds, Sebastian on the contrary decided himself to lose this next round.

Link dealt to each in turn, thankful that the first question had not been too intrusive or searching, and was really quite a standard question.

After a few moments of consideration the players either discarded or didn't. When it came time to reveal their cards, much to everyone's surprise there were two sets of full houses, one from Ciel and one from Reever.

"Oooh two full houses," Allen exclaimed excitedly and immediately folded.

Reever was quite surprised despite himself.

Link also folded as he was obviously not the winner.

Allen examined both sets of cards before turning to Ciel. "I believe Mr Wenham is the higher." He smiled pleasantly.

Ciel gave a curt nod, "Then ask away." He did not sound particularly upset, though in his head he was a little disappointed.

Reever leaned back in his chair, giving some thought as to what would be appropriate to ask. He decided to go with asking for the floor plan. The plan had been for Allen to ask at dinner, but that opportunity had been forfeited in the face of Ciel's proposal.

"I guess I'll ask something practical to do with our investigation then. Is it possible for us to have a floor plan of the entire manor and its grounds? This would make our task much simpler and efficient."

Though the request made perfect sense Sebastian couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious about it none the less.

"A floor plan?" Ciel repeated, seeming to give the request some thought. "I suppose it's possible. If we can find one, we'll provide it to you." He figured this would be a sufficient promise. Though he'd prefer not to hand over such a thing to anyone, yet alone a group of complete strangers as suspicious as these.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was sure a copy existed from when the manor had been rebuilt three years ago.

Link gathered the cards and passed them to Ciel as he mentally complimented Reever for his question, thinking that if they had the floor plans their job would certainly be much easier and probably proceed a lot faster and smoother.

As he shuffled the deck and proceeded to deal the cards Ciel thought that he could have Sebastian edit the floor plans as needed if they shared them with the guests. He dealt the cards and as before everyone considered their hands.

No longer playing to lose, both Sebastian and Allen sought to improve their chances of winning greatly. When it came time to show their cards Sebastian revealed he had a royal flush and after Reever's play Allen too revealed a royal flush.

"Well now..." Ciel found himself impressed despite himself.

Both Allen and Sebastian were wondering how such a thing happened.

"It seems you do indeed have some luck at poker," commented Ciel.

"But two royal flushes? That's unheard of..." said Reever still in awe.

"Yes that is quite unusual," agreed Link.

"Ah, but it seems Sebastian got the highest suit," Allen pointed out conceding defeat.

'Unfortunate that Walker lost,' Link thought to himself, starting to feel a little disappointed.

"I will allow my master to take my question for me," Sebastian said putting on a smile, which was considerably fake.

"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel said gratefully.

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement.

"When you came here, you asked me about any supernatural occurrences. Tell me, how much do you actually know about the supernatural?" Ciel asked wasting no time at all to get to the point.

He would have liked to have been more to the point and to have asked straight out about their involvement with demons. However demonology was a taboo subject in Great Britain. 'Supernatural,' however, was a broad term and one that had been brought up by his guests first.

This straight forward question caught Reever so off guard that he choked on the air he was breathing. This reaction caused Sebastian to smirk; his young master had obviously hit a bull's eye with that one.

Link looked at Reever a bit apprehensive as the scientist continued to cough.

Ciel quirked an eyebrow in scepticism. "Of course, if you find this question too personal for any reason..." 'Though if they do find it too personal they would be admitting to something serious,' he thought privately.

Allen gave Reever a hard thump on the back to help him clear his throat.

"T-thanks..." Reever stammered as he thought how he should answer that, however just as he'd come to a reasonable explanation Link took the lead and decided to rescue the small team from Ciel's scrutiny.

"Please excuse them," he started, taking a brief pause to collect his thoughts, "as representatives of the Vatican, we occasionally encounter unholy forces. We are by no means familiar with such things, preferring to avoid them; however...there have been unpleasant occurrences in the past," he explained thinking that surely Akuma count in that respect. "In this case, the lost item we're searching for supposedly has powers that come from its association with a saint," he finished without missing a beat.

Ciel found himself thinking about how vague the supposed butler's answer was, and that it was bound to be more complicated than that. In any case he also found himself wondering what these 'occurrences' were exactly, it was hardly a definitive description by any standards, well it looked as though he had no choice but to fill in the blanks and unknowns himself.

"Fascinating," he commented with a smirk.

It was now Sebastian's turn to deal, and he did so in a speedy manner.

Link took a look at his cards, nothing special as had been the case for the game thus far. At least one thing could have been said about Link during a game of poker; aside from his miserable luck, he had a good poker face—but then this was largely due to the fact he was not very expressive to begin with.

Reever however frowned quite noticeable at his meagre hand and his attempt to improve it only made things worse.

By this time Allen was now cheating thoroughly, discarding cards only for appearance's sake but making sure he had royal flush of hearts. Ciel himself was only one card away from his own royal flush and discarding one and picking up one he indeed ended up with a royal flush of spades. A smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth there was no possible way for him to not be the winner of this round. Sebastian had of course secured his master's victory by more mystical methods; his own hand, however, was less than impressive.

When it came time for the reveal Reever simply folded while Allen revealed his flush confident that he'd won, Link also folded and Ciel revealed his winning hand, causing Sebastian also to fold.

"It appears to be my win," announced Ciel with a smile.

"So it is," Allen replied smiling though inside he was silently angry, he'd never faced this kind of situation before, to be continually thwarted at poker. It was a humbling experience.

Link was now convinced that their opponents must also be cheating, and apparently doing a better job of it than Allen, he side glanced at the teenager wondering how he was taking such defeats; the smile unnerved him a little, as it suggested Allen was not taking it well at all as Link knew him well enough by now to know how fake such a smile was.

Briefly Sebastian and Ciel shared meaningful looks as they both took a mental note that Allen's royal flush was exactly the same as it had been before. However they both decided to ignore it for now as it wasn't like they were playing a clean game either.

"So it appears to be my turn to ask a question," Ciel stated more than asked.

"Ask away," said Allen, still smiling fakely.

Reever took this smile into consideration also and started wondering if he still wanted to be seated this closely to the young exorcist.

Ciel considered his next question; he was tempted to ask about demons directly, but he didn't want to lead the visitors too close to the truth of his past or Sebastian's identity, either. Well, perhaps he can make it more specific...although he sensed the question may be risky.

Making up his mind the boy turned his attention to Allen.

"That's an interesting scar you have—may I ask how you received it?" Ciel asked, trying his best to sound sincere.

Now it was Allen's turn to choke on air, he'd not been expecting a question to hit so close to home.  
Reever gave Allen a wary glance and Link started to wonder if Allen could lie about such a thing on the spot—after all it had been a traumatic experience for him to be sure.

Allen started to hastily construct what he hoped would be a convincing lie while also wondering just briefly if he'd be allowed to pass on the subject.

"It's a rather...sore subject," he admitted looking a little down cast. "I received it when a group of bandits attacked a group I was travelling with," he continued to explain touching his hand to the scar lightly in contemplation of the actual memory. He hoped that this explanation did not sound too farfetched.

"Bandits?" Ciel asked raising a sceptic eyebrow.

"Yes...you get them a lot in the country side...some roads between villages are rife with them," he added, "unfortunately I lost a dear friend in that attack...I prefer not to think about it." Allen genuinely looked sad and down cast about the whole thing, mostly because to him it was a sore memory and he didn't like that he had to lie about it; to him it felt like a betrayal of Mana's memory.

Ciel considered this story as he stared at Allen. He supposed the attackers could have carved that scare onto his face as some kind of sick joke, but whether this was likely he couldn't say.

"I see. I apologize for asking a question that brings up such a distressing memory for you," Ciel apologised though he couldn't say that he felt any real remorse about it.

"Ah it's alright...you're not the first to ask..I dare say you won't be the last either," Allen said with a weary smile.

Ciel gave a small nod before turning his attention to Reever. "Mr Wenham I believe it's your turn to deal."

"Ah y-yes sorry." He'd been shuffling the cards absent mindedly as Allen explained his story. As he finally dealt Allen resolved to be the winner this time but at the same time not reveal he was cheating; it was okay for them to suspect such things so long as they couldn't actually prove it.

Finally Link managed to secure a half decent hand, Ciel's luck on the other hand seemed to have dwindled. He suspected that either Sebastian had something in hand of that the white haired boy was somehow interfering, he couldn't prove it of course but he had his suspicions even since that double flush in the second round. He began to revise his opinion of Allen slightly—perhaps the boy was not quite so incompetent after all.

Sebastian however seemed to have run out of luck as well. He turned out with a rather bad hand and was baffled by how it could have happened; after all, he was using his powers, however slight, to try and manipulate the game in his master's favour.

Reever's luck, however, seemed to have levelled out.

As Reever had dealt Allen was the first to reveal his hand. With his best winning smile in place he revealed the hand he'd been striving for: a perfect royal flush of the spades suit. As he lay his cards down he thought 'take that you cheaters' rather victoriously in the comfort of his own mind.

Link laid his hand down, while Ciel folded, and Sebastian revealed a straight flush. He didn't show his irritance at having been out-cheated by a mere mortal. In the face of this, Reever decided simply to fold, seeing no point in playing his hand.

Link felt relieved that finally they had won a round; he wasn't sure he could deal with Ciel winning anymore.

"Your question, then," Ciel conceded.

"Indeed it is," responded Allen his best fake winning smile ever the more present now that he'd managed to thwart whatever method the boy and butler were using to out-cheat him.

Ciel contemplated how that smile indeed reminded him much of Sebastian's own, it was a little unnerving to him that a human could smile like that.

Allen collected in the cards as he contemplated a good question. He quickly decided on what would be appropriate.

"I would like to know about your servants, upon meeting them they...seem..very interesting to say the least, especially that blond boy," he asked hoping this was both good enough for Link's standards but also not asking too much.

Link did indeed approve of the question as it could tell them more about whether Finny was somehow involved with Innocence or Akuma, as his possibly supernatural strength suggested, as well as give some insight into why the manor seemed to employ such incompetent servants such as that maid and cook.

Sebastian had to admit he's not been expecting such a smart question from the boy. Perhaps he was more cunning then he was letting on.

"My servants?" Ciel asked feigning surprise as Allen began to shuffle the deck while he waited for an answer his winning smile still present as if he believed he'd got the Earl in a corner to which Ciel would love to assure him was not the case.

"Perhaps they seem incompetent, even clumsy, but I value their loyalty above all else. They come from unfortunate circumstances, and I wanted to give them a place here," he explained simply.

"Ah, I see. Well, loyalty certainly is important," Allen commented.

Reever wondered briefly exactly what these 'unfortunate circumstances' were and if they extended to the butler Sebastian as well.

"Indeed it is. As for the gardener, Finny, he is an orphan who was sold to a workhouse. He prefers it here-he's fond of people and the outdoors," the young Earl continued to explain, of course he wasn't going to tell the truth about where he'd really got Finnian from.

"Well, that certainly is generous of you."

Ciel gave Allen a gracious nod. "They do have their talents, although they may not be immediately apparent."

"Ah I see." Allen then began to deal having performed numerous sleights of hand while shuffling and securing Link's victory both to assure another question for their side and to try and direct suspicion from himself, though he doubted it would work so much as he was the dealer.

As Link took his cards he was just barely able to conceal his surprise at receiving a winning hand, at the same time Ciel's last comment was nagging at him in such a way that he couldn't quell his curiosity.  
"What talents?" He asked unable to stop himself.

"That you may ask if you win," Ciel replied with a smirk, of course he didn't expect the other man to actually win, of all of them so far he'd been playing the worst. Luck Ciel thought was not on this man's side. Contemplating this however Ciel felt that perhaps he shouldn't leave such things to chance, giving his butler a side long glance and making sure his mouth was concealed by his cards he whispered "can you win this one?"

At this prompting Sebastian examined his own cards, his own hand was currently unworkable he'd need to discard and claim some new cards in hope of a better outcome however as he suspected the dealer of cheating he did not think highly of his chances.  
"I think that unlikely my lord," he whispered in return his face expression slightly changing to one of irritance however the change was slight enough that perhaps only Ciel would have actually picked up on the change.

Link assumed the opposing pair of plotting as they began to whisper between themselves; perhaps they were a bit rattled by his team's success. The Earl had apparently underestimated them as many usually did when it came to Walker and poker.

As usual they each revealed their cards in turn and as per Allen's plan Link came out on top with a straight flush of the spades suit. In the privacy of his mind he thanked Allen for the winning hand.  
"It appears to be my win," he announced.

"Ask away," Ciel said his bored tone and expression just managing to hid his disappointment at the fact that he and Sebastian were not in fact crushing their opposition.

"Then I'll ask it officially-what other talents do your servants have? Specifically?" Link asked repeating his question from before.

Ciel wondered briefly if he'd be able to bluff an answer to this before deciding to defer the question to Sebastian, after all Sebastian had been in charge of recruiting them in the first place.  
"I'll allow my butler to answer this question for me, after all he knows more about the other servants than I do."

"Of course I would be honoured to answer in your stead young master," Sebastian accepted pleasantly all the while considering how much of a brat his master could be.  
"As you have probably noticed Finnian is exceedingly strong, strength built up during his hard labours in the work house I'm sure. This makes him suitable for hard labour and heavy lifting as such is required for a gardener on occasion," he explained lying flawlessly.

Ciel nodded in agreement with this explanation while Link was hardly convinced as his mind thought back to the snapped trees.

"Our Chef Bard has overseas ties and is able to procure a lot of items otherwise not available to us," the butler continued, leaving the 'items' in question open to interpretation though he of course meant the items such as guns and flamethrowers that Bard had imported from America.

"As for the made Maylene..." He faltered slightly as he thought of a suitable explanation for the origins and use of this particular servant. "She has a keen eye which comes in use from time to time when needing to spot things that are far off." Sebastian felt slightly ashamed that for Maylene that was the best he could come up with, though of course he couldn't come out and say that she was an assassin come sharp shooter.

Link had to concede that the butler's explanations did make some sort of sense, despite this however it did not hide their incompetence.  
"And what about things that are close up?" He asked thinking that for someone with a keen eye mistaking shoe polish for wood varnish was quite a mistake to make.

"Well unfortunately the maid is exceptionally far sighted so she does have some trouble with things that are close up." Though Sebastian thought the problem was actually with her brain rather than her eyes.

"Ah I see," Link replied as he shuffled the cards efficiently and then began to distribute them.

"See that one of us wins this round," Ciel instructed to Sebastian in little more than a whisper.

Sebastian nodded his acknowledgment though he was sure the only ones actually cheating were himself and the white haired boy. Therefore before Allen even received his cards he used a little of his powers to influence the cards, knowing that his master already held enough cards for a straight flush of spades that also contained the cards necessary for the highest royal flush, all the demon had to do was make sure no one else held or ended up with the cards for a different royal flush.

The boy Earl discarded a few cards and drew some new ones just for the appearance of the thing, though the cards he held did not change at all. Once everyone else was finished with their turns he revealed his hand a straight flush of spades.

"Why don't we make this the final question," Ciel announced suddenly, confident of his victory.

The rest revealed their hands, some more reluctant than others, if he'd known this would be the last hand Allen would have tried a little harder to cheat a winning hand. As it stood Sebastian ended up with a meagre two pair so as to not seem suspicious, Reever ended up with a simple straight, Allen had a four of a kind, Link's hand however was so poor he decided simply to fold.

"It's your win Earl," Allen admitted reluctantly while giving his best fake smile which usually meant doom for his enemies which concealed just how bitter he felt inside, admitting only to himself that, that game was probably the hardest he'd ever had to cheat in his life.

A victorious smile spread across his young face the Earl nodded as he considered his question before turning his attention on both Allen and Link.  
"How long have you been sleeping with your butler Mr Walker?" He asked as innocently as was possible given the question.

Allen's breath caught in his throat and he went exceedingly pale as he started coughing.  
"E-excuse...m-me?" He struggled to ask hoping he'd misheard Ciel's question.

Link however was completely aghast and was turning faintly red.

"Well?" Ciel probed, "do you need me to repeat the question?"

"I-we're not...!" But Link was so horrified by the prospect he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Sorry but... I'm hoping I am mistaken in your implication," Allen finally managed to say.

Reever however found himself whishing he was anywhere but there, finding the question to have been not only completely unexpected but also entirely inappropriate as well. He was feeling that the scene was probably only going to become more awkward for everybody.

"No you were not mistaken. Of course if you would rather not answer then..." Something about the boy's tone of voice suggested that if Allen and Link did not provide a good enough response he'll just go ahead and believe whatever outcome he found to be the most scandalous and embarrassing for the pair.

At this point Allen was entirely mortified by the prospect of sleeping with Link.

Link feeling not only embarrassed but also quite angry found himself answering the question in Allen's stead. " As 'Mr' Walker says your question is rather rude and also completely unfounded. He and I are not, nor will we ever be in such a relationship."

"Of-of course we aren't!" Allen jumped in, "Such things would be entirely in proper."

"You seem to have arrived at a misunderstanding," Link found himself talking down to the Earl despite the obvious differences in their social standing this Earl was still as a matter of fact a child.  
"At any rate you should take care when making such accusations, a man could be hanged for such an act," Link continued on completely oblivious to the differing opinions belonging to the senior member of his group.

Reever found himself hoping that Link's words were merely just to save face, as in light of his own relationship with one Legory Peck his words were quite hurtful.

Seeing Reever's sudden change in facial expression Link offered him a questioning look only to receive and insulted frown in return. Link was perturbed by this reaction and couldn't see that he'd done anything wrong to actually receive these kinds of scornful looks from Reever.

Allen though still mortified by Ciel's implications as to the nature of his and Link's relationship was beginning to feel as if he was sat between some kind of building tension. Sebastian meanwhile simply watched the battle of looks that was taking place between Reever and Link; it was amazing how well the human race was able to communicate without words.

Link finally gave Reever a worldly 'well it is true,' kind of look to which the scientists response was to look away angrily. Sebastian found himself suddenly very amused.

Ciel on the other hand was pretty sure his assumptions had really been just a misunderstanding...perhaps the two of them really had been in a very compromising position by mistake. On the other hand, these looks going back and forth between the apparent butler and supposed antiques dealer seemed to imply something else.

The young aristocrat found himself briefly entertaining the idea that it was actually Link and Reever who were sleeping together. However perhaps not, he decided to sweep his ideas regarding this group's potential sexual relations under the rug fore are amusing as it was to think about it was hardly a topic of great importance.

"...I apologise for the misunderstanding. Consider it my little joke," Ciel offered as he adjusted his eye patch in a motion designed to hide his smile.

Link looked away from Reever who had already given up on their silent argument, and began to gather the cards. 'Some joke' he thought bitterly being a man who did not much appreciate humour.

"Apology accepted." Allen smiled weakly glad that the issue had been put to rest.

"I think I may turn in now," Reever announced suddenly as he stood from the table. "If you'll excuse me earl," he said seeming a little irritated as he excused himself from the room.

"Sleep well," Ciel called after him as he left.

"My it's a bit hot in here isn't it," Allen observed, feeling like some of the tension left the room with Reever.

"A bit," commented Link.

Allen gave Link a soft of relieve look while thinking that things couldn't have proceeded much worse than that last questions. Link similarly was sporting a relieved smile glad that, that particular debacle was over.

"Well on that note I suppose now id a good time to retire for the night, Good night gentlemen," Ciel said as he also excused himself from the table and exited the room.

Bidding the Earl good night the pair also decided to retire to their room.


End file.
